Can't Help Falling In Love
by TheYearOfDelena115
Summary: AU. Elena & her best friends Caroline, Matt, & Stefan, are the happiest, richest kids in the U.S., Until Elena is forced to move & an envious Caroline destroys Elena's life just before leaving. Now Elena's back in Mystic Falls, and her 1st mission is 2 dethrone Caroline as the hottest and most popular girl in school. The only problem is Damon. Her enemy. Her love?
1. Chapter 1 Bitch

So this is interesting... idk... i'm writing a book and i stole little tidbits from my actual book and things i never used and put it in this.

I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

* * *

1. Bitch

I look in the mirror and see my beautiful self. My radiance consists of naturally, light brunette-colored, pin-straight hair that touched the small of my back, and dark, beautiful brown eyes that have chocolate accents in them. I also have a _naturally_ small nose, and small mouth but big, perfect teeth, without the need of braces. But my lips look dry and not glossy like they should be. I look pale without lip-gloss, even though I'm _naturally _a golden tan, thanks from coming back from that Miami sun.

So, I took some lip gloss out, put some on my chapped lips and then looked in the mirror again. Immediately my face looked refreshed, rejuvenated, not only beautiful but _perfect_.

But I still look sad. Maybe it's because I'm so confused. Or maybe it's because I don't love the one I'm with, and now that I finally understand that I love someone else, it's too late?

Don't understand? Well, let's start from the beginning shall we?

Once upon a time there lived four of the wealthiest kids in Virginia, they were two girls and two boys. They each had separate parents and their parents were all very good friends. Not one of them had siblings, and since each of their parents felt guilty for leaving them lonely, (but not guilty enough to have another child) they made these four kids grow up like brothers and sisters. Those two girls and two boys did everything together, including bathing as children, their baptisms and their first Holy Communion, because they were Catholic. The two girls, who were as close as sisters, were named Caroline and Elena, the two boys were named Matt and Stefan. From a young age Elena and Caroline would play around and pretend that they were princesses and that Matt and Stefan were their princes. Caroline, always being the bossy one, picked Stefan as her prince and Caroline gave Elena, Matt (Elena and Stefan would always go sneak away with each other behind Caroline's back though, it was _funner_ that way). Matt and Stefan shifted from princes to boyfriends when the four of them entered middle school. Everything seemed perfect, like a fairytale almost. Except one of them was separated (I did say _almost_).

Elena had to go to Miami because her parents had problems with another family, but after two years, she and her new family got to back to home.

And after two long years, I finally got to back home to my most familiar Mystic Falls. Except everything was different, especially _me_.

_ God, even first class is a pain in the ass these days._ I thought as I stretched to get up and get off the plane. _Damn my parents for planning their trip to Paris on the same weekend I come home. Next time, I'll wait for the jet._

I got off the plane, and took of my light wool Louis Vuitton jacket in crème, I was wearing a sleeveless belted dress with a cowl neck from Gucci that was absolutely gorgeous. My shoes were also the Gucci Paloma high heel pumps. In my hands was my bamboo Gucci Croseitte evening bag, on my hands was a Rose Gold Gucci bamboo bracelet and on my head was my Gucci medium rectangle sunglasses. My hair was straightened and beautiful, and I was utter Gucci perfection, I _knew _I looked better than any of their models.

I had no baggage, because everything had been sent to my house in Mystic Falls, and when I called my parents they didn't answer so I texted my best friend Caroline with my iPhone 4Gs. I knew I missed Matt and Stefan terribly, and that I didn't miss Caroline at all, but she didn't know that. And sometimes the element of surprise is key to hurting someone the most.

Caroline texted me back and she told me,

**Caroline 3: Omg Elena! I've missed you so much. When are you coming?**

**Me: Actually I just landed I'll drive to your house later ok? And I've missed you so much too.**

I thought about how long I could pull being upset at Caroline for, since she was always good at manipulating others.

_Yeah, but so are you now_, I thought.

When I checked my phone again after 5 minutes there were 15 new text messages, but most were from losers back in Miami who missed me and none were from Caroline.

As I got out from baggage claim, I stepped into the area where people see their loved ones, who welcome them with signs, and I turned looking for the exit. I always wanted someone to come looking for me there when I was little, but my fantasy was never realized. Now that I was much older I knew no one was going to be there, so why was I gonna bother looking?

But ironically enough, I then heard three familiar voices yell,

"Elena!"

I looked up and flashed the brightest smile I had in a while. I saw my beautiful best friends Caroline, Matt, and Stefan. And out of instinct I ran to them and said,

"Oh my god! Matt! Stefan! Caroline!" In this case, the last was the least.

"Elena!" Caroline paused as she stared and examined me, with those never changing envious eyes.

She took a couple of seconds to recuperate after she saw me and reluctantly said, "We've missed you so much! Life hasn't been half the party it used to be!" I noticed she was wearing a Gucci dress too, it was the sleeveless belted one with the asymmetrical neckline, and a black Gucci cuff. Except she did not look like a Gucci model at all, but like a plain Jane. At least compared to _me_ she did.

I turned to my side and I saw Matt.

Matt looked hot. He had his light blue eyes and rough blonde hair, which to me was great, because he looked similar to Stefan, who was to his left, but Stefan was better, _much_ better.

Even though Caroline always chose Stefan I didn't mind, Matt's beautiful face and body, and flirty personality made me forget how Caroline thought she just got to decide.

Besides, all of that was going to change _now._

"Yes she's totally right, and may I say you look very beautiful." Matt said calmly and gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you!" I laughed and pushed Matt away and turned to look at Stefan who was staring at me chastely.

"And you Stefan, you aren't gonna tell me anything? You haven't missed me?" I practically begged for him to tell me he missed me. Matt may have been gorgeous but Stefan looked like an Abercrombie model, his dirty blonde hair, his amazing bluish greenish eyes, his muscular body, the way designer clothes made his body look amazing, and his perfect features. I would have to ask Caroline if she was still in love with him. But even if she was, I'd steal him in a heartbeat…

"Elena, I can't believe you have to ask, life has been unbearable without you." Stefan's usual sweet blue eyes were dark, but as he spoke to me, slowly, his eyes lit up, a smile came, and his cheeks blushed.

Stefan came to give me a hug and when he went to kiss my cheek, I turned by accident and he ended up kissing my lips. We both broke away quickly. Stefan and I laughed and I practically melted but I hit him playfully.

Caroline kind of winced.

"Ok well, how about we go celebrate at Stefan's house? His parents are off celebrating along with the rest of our parents in Paris and will be staying there for god knows how long! And we have Stefan's bar and well his whole house for that matter all to ourselves, just like old times! Come on the limo's waiting outside!"

We got into the hummer limo, downed champagne like college kids chug beer and I laughed while I was being filled in on what I had missed in the past two years.

From what I got nothing had changed, except Caroline dated both of them. And was currently not dating either of them, which surprised me.

What was she hiding?

"Elena, we're almost at Stefan's house, but we only have a week to party. School starts next Wednesday!" Caroline smiled, and even though she was doing her best to pretend she was sad, her smile had completely revealed her falseness.

"I know! I should've come earlier but my parents decided this time would be the best because of some stupid reasons." I shook my head and took another sip of champagne.

In the car, Matt and Stefan couldn't keep their eyes off of me, Stefan was telling me jokes that were cracking me up, Matt was mixing different forms of alcohol that were available in the mini bar and showed us as he drank them all, and Caroline was drinking everything in sight, so that she could get drunk as fast as possible and forget I was back for good.

At that moment, life was great, and it was only going to get better.

Or so I thought.

* * *

**Confused? Yeah... i think so... i'm sorry if it's hard to understand! But You're in luck cuz a lot of stuff is already up :) LET ME KNOW IF YOU'RE TERRIBLY CONFUSED lol**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!**


	2. Chapter 2 Right Round

Now, this is a short chapter. But the next chapter will surely impress :)

* * *

Right Round

I really wish I could tell you what happened last night, but I honestly don't remember.

We were all so drunk that when I woke up everyone else was passed out on the floor. I laughed as I acknowledged that my dizziness and major headache was so typical, it used to happen every Saturday when I was with Care, Stefan, and Matt. It was funny how in two years, some things never changed, yet others would never be the same.

I woke Stefan up because I was laying my arms and head down on top of him, and his shirt was off. I looked for Caroline and she was right next to me, she was wearing Stefan's shirt and Matt had his hand over her back too, and he didn't have a shirt either. Then I realized I was wearing his shirt, and I laughed.

Nobody was up so I kissed Stefan to wake up, like I used to when we were in seventh grade. He kissed me back but I giggled and turned away, and he groaned,

"Don't go.."

"Stefan! Do you need a coffee?" I asked.

"No.. I need you." He moaned.

"Rawr." I groaled like a lion and giggled again, I waited for a reply.

"Ugh.." was the only one I got.

I went to go find a maid in the kitchen to make a coffee, but I was still a little bit dizzy and wanted to change out of my Vodka-smelling shirt. But then

something grabbed my waist. I giggled and I turned thinking it was Stefan and then somebody kissed me. It was Matt, wonderful Matt, and all I could do was laugh. Kissing Matt was like breathing, totally normal, totally boring; you don't even know you're doing it. But I was hung over and I was a little confused about what was going on, so all I could say was,

"Coffee?"

"No thanks, I've really missed you 'lena. And you've gotten hotter, if that's possible." Matt said restlessly.

He was obviously still recovering from our wild night, but he spoke with the most sincere voice I had ever heard come from him.

"Matt I've forgotten how much I like you when you're hungover." I laughed.

Matt was known for getting being sweet and innocent, and dumber than a toothpick, but nonetheless I had loved him and I still did, but like a brother.

"I've missed you too and you've become quite the babe yourself." I punched his naked shoulder.

I really loved Matt, he had been there for me time and time again. He was like my big brother, the type that had the big, bold arms and gave the best hugs.

"Ah, I have a really bad headache, can you whip me up one of those things for hangovers like you used to?" I asked.

"Oh, you remember huh? Well, of course I can. But only if I can have a kiss." Matt laughed as he pointed to his lips.

Of course, kisses meant almost nothing to me anymore, not for a while. But if it made him happy I was happy.

Matt picked me up in a romantic way and gave me a kiss that I'm sure if someone was watching it would like a movie scene kiss. But, I still didn't feel anything, which seemed funny to me. Matt put me down and I laughed because I fell down afterwards.

He helped me up and then went to the blender and made his special hangover removal drink. It worked wonders from what I remember, but it tasted like crap. The blender turned on and it was so loud that me and Matt immediately covered our ears. I thought my ears were gonna bleed but then I heard Caroline say,

"What the fuck is that! I think my head is gonna fucking explode if you don't turn that shit off now!"

Then all of a sudden she was in front of me and turned the button off. Caroline was pissed, but I couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on Care, cheer up! Or I'll have Matt throw you in the pool."

"He wouldn't dare! Would you Matt?" Caroline yelled.

"Yeah, sorry Caroline! I do whatever the boss says!" Matt said, and picked her up.

I followed them as Caroline threw a fit and we walked into the room where we were all asleep. Then someone came from behind me and picked me up and I yelled in sync with Caroline,

"Get me down Stefan! I swear, don't you fucking drop me please!" I squealed, not wanting to be thrown in the water desperately.

"Sorry!" Stefan yelled.

Then Stefan and Matt said, "one, two three!"

I was under the water and I immediately rose to the surface for air. We were all laughing so hard. Matt and Stefan jumped with us, and Caroline and I both took of our shirts and the shorts we must of borrowed from Stefan's anorexic mom, so we were left in a bra and our underwear. This felt so much like old times it hurt. Mostly because, Caroline and I used to be the freaking Dynamic Duo, and even in a wet bra and underwear, together, we were never _embarrassed_ of anything.

But now, as we walked to the steaming Jacuzzi and Caroline grinned at me, I couldn't help but turn away. Because no matter how much I missed the way we used to be, I would never forgive her for betraying me the way she did.

So, instead of being completely mean, I simply got into the Jacuzzi and laid my head back. And because I was irresistible, I knew it would only be seconds before Stefan and Matt were in this Jacuzzi drooling over me.

But as I closed my eyes, I started thinking. How long would my devious behavior last? Would I really be able to carry on being a bitch to Caroline?

After what she did to me? _Absolutely_.


	3. Chapter 3 Be My Baby

The beginning of the excitement of the story... I hope you like :D

* * *

Be My Baby

There was a party on the Friday of that week held by, yours truly. Just kidding!

I'm not stupid enough to even consider holding a party now, you see leaders or Alpha's don't plan parties, although 1 to 2 are allowed, we attend them after being begged to go for months and months. But as it is my returning year, I was obliged to go. But I also hadn't been partying in 2 weeks and was starting to feel withdrawal symptoms like sleeping a full 9 hours and remembering what you did the next morning, and that was _not _good.

People take leaders for granted, I mean it's not like there's a pamphlet or something to tell you what to do, you just have to _know._ Just like I _had _to know that I couldn't just wear a dress I already had, to the party, and that I wasn't allowed to wear anything green, red, or yellow. And when the invitation said 50's theme that so did not mean poodle skirts and ugly vintage clothes. So anyone wearing those things were unacceptable as friends. Also, any boy whose not wearing a 50's tux was unacceptable too, I mean they_ knew_ better.

So, I custom ordered two Couture gowns by Mainbocher, who was the most expensive custom dress designer in New York during the 40's and 50's. Why two? Well because the dress was too long for this party, and it was absolutely stunning, so I decided I would hem this beautiful coral colored-not pink- dress that was in a word, _perfect._

I was dying to know what Caroline was going to wear, but she'd been totally M.I.A. yesterday and today, and people like me never pry. But I was almost positive she was going to wear her Audrey Hepburn like Chanel dress, and she would probably even use the fake cigarette prop and sunglasses, but again this was all just a hunch.

It was already 9, and the party started at 8, so I knew I was perfectly on time to be fashionably late, and just as I was about to call Stefan, my date, he called me. How _cute_.

"Elena?" Stefan asked.

"Hi Stefan, how are you?" I hummed.

"Perfect, now." Stefan said, aw he was so nice.

"And why now?" I played dumb.

"Because I'm talking to someone amazing."

"Oh." I giggled.

"Well, anyways, I'll be there in 10 to pick you up, k?"

"Perf." I said.

"Bye, beautiful." He toyed with me.

"Bye, gorgeous." I teased.

I, of course, hung up first, and looked for my purse, which of course was also bought for the party, and it was a Chanel quilted clutch that took me forever to find, but finally did. It was from 1954 and was a stunning combo with my coral dress, god I love black.

I put on some light pink colored lipstick, and applied a clear shiny coat of lip-gloss on my lips. And looked in the mirror at my amazing, beautiful self.

My hair was also made straight on the top but a wavy, side parted 50's look, and you know what? I looked absolutely gorgeous.

I was actually excited for this party, and I was extremely happy with who I was going with. Stefan was perfect, in every sense of the word.

He wasn't my equivalent, but he was hot. He was very popular, but probably not the most popular guy. He listens which is a quality that is extinct with today's generation of guys, and he's very athletic and somewhat smart, no genius but obviously with enough connections and money to get into some Ivy League school. I heard the car pull into the driveway so I started heading downstairs in my short but beautiful, silky, coral dress and in Noir colored black original Dior Stiletto's which I also ordered, because they were the ones used on the runway in 1947, the year stiletto's first came out.

I heard the doorbell ring and opened the door pleasantly.

"Hello, madame." Stefan played.

"Bon jour, monsieur Stefan." I replied in French, one of the 4 languages I knew.

"Ok, well see I can't continue this conversation cause I know nothing about French, so let's get out of here." Stefan laughed.

"Oh, votre adorable" I said, calling him adorable.

"Huh?" Stefan wondered.

"Nothing." I said, shaking my head and walking over to his, Bentley?

"No! You have to tell me what you're saying, if we were having a conversation in Italian I could totally understand what you're saying but since we're not please tell me!" Stefan pleaded.

"Since when do you have a Bentley?" I asked nonchalantly, ignoring his last comment.

"Since now, my father had it up in one of our houses in Boston, and I asked him for it for tonight, so one of our drivers drove it down. It's from the 1950's, my grandfather owned it. You like it?" He asked sincerely, he never did brag, which was such a wonderful quality.

"It's very nice." I nodded in approval.

"Good." Stefan smiled.

"Your father's not making you drive me there is he?"

"Of course not, my grandfather had a driver in the fifties, so we shall continue that." Stefan was so cute, he laughed.

"Good, besides I don't think you even know how to drive." I smirked.

"My unscratched Ferrari says otherwise." He said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, really? How did you learn? I mean we've had drivers since, well, birth." I sighed.

"Well, I took a class _once_."

"That definitely makes you a certified driver." We both cracked up.

"Yeah, I also forgot to mention that this is the second Ferrari I had to buy because let's just say I learned the hard way that sports car should not be raced by children who don't know how to drive…."

"Why am I not surprised?" I shook my head and laughed.

"Dopo che lei signora," he said, opening the car door for me.

Saying 'after you ma'am'.

"Lei è tale gentiluomo" I complimented, on him being such a gentleman.

"Provo." He responded, saying 'I try.'

I laughed, and we were in the car facing each other like one would in a limo, but this Bentley was very nice. It's insides had leather on it, and smelled new. The outside was a very shiny black, and it looked like it was in an impeccable condition, which it probably was.

"So, who's throwing this party anyway?" I wondered.

"Some kid, named, wait lemme see." Stefan said pulling out the invite that was all wrinkled.

"I can't read it, it's like faded, but wait, Jacques, here's the address to where were going ok?"

"Yes, Mr. Porter." The obviously British driver said, saying Porter like Pohtehr.

"I can't believe school starts next week." He sighed.

"Oh, I can." I smiled smugly.

"Why do you say that like you can't wait?" Stefan smiled, in a confused way.

"Because, I get to divide and _re_conquer." I said confidently.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." Stefan laughed.

"Don't laugh at me, it's true!" I told him and lightly punched his arm.

"Sure, whatever. God, I don't know how girls do it I mean I could never be a girl. I would never want to compete against you, or be hated by you, oh no, _way_ too much to handle. You see, us guys were so simple. Except Damon he's well, whatever-"

"We're here." I interrupted him, happy to finally be at a party.

Stefan got out of the car and opened my door for me, I took his hand and got out and smiled.

"Hey, have I told you, you look beautiful?"

"No." I batted my long eyelashes many times, and I forgot to be angry with him for not complimenting me earlier.

"Sorry, your beauty has made me forget to think." He teased.

I rolled my eyes, and said,

"You're forgiven."

"Always am." He winked and took my hand and we opened the doors.

We went inside and immediately I looked inside and saw hundreds of people stare at Stefan and I, and he laughed silently and he said,

"Would you like to dance?" And he offered his hand.

I grinned, rolled my eyes and took his hand.

"I'd love to."

The song on by this point was Great Balls of Fire, and it had a remix with Just Dance by Lady Gaga, don't ask me how because I never thought it was possible, but this DJ did it, and it sounded pretty good.

Stefan spun me around and dipped me and of course I laughed, we also jumped up and down to a remix of Break Your Heart by Taio Cruz, but it was Hound Dog, by what sounded like Elvis Presley, when something interesting happened.

Stefan was holding my hands and we were both dancing with each other, and we were laughing and singing the only parts of the song we knew,

"You ain't nothing but a Hound dog!"

When, Stefan looked just behind my shoulder for about 10 seconds and said,

"Speaking of dogs."

"Huh?" I smiled and turned around to what seemed like the hottest guy in the universe.

You have to understand, I don't just _give_ compliments, their earned, with hard work, including hours of slave labor. And he definitely earned an 18 on my hotness scale of 10.

He was wearing obvious Gucci drivers in black, obvious because they had the Gucci logo on them, a perfect tux, probably from the 50's, slicked back hair and also side parted, and he had just taken off his Black Ray bans, which were huge in the 50's, I had done some research. He was also half-smiling and was looking somewhat intelligent, and he started laughing at the person he was talking to.

His teeth were perfectly straight and brightly shining in white, and I couldn't really see his eyes to well because he was too far away. I decided to turn around in fear of someone thinking I actually cared _too_ much, which was something I couldn't do.

I continued to dance, with Stefan and he looked at me questioningly.

"What?" I wondered, desperately wanting to turn around, which was a feeling that I had never experienced before.

"You're not curious to know who that is?" He asked louder than normal.

"Not the least bit. Why? Should I be wondering?" I replied nonchalantly, secretly dying inside just to take another peak at the mystery boy behind.

"Well, no I guess not. But every other girl is gaga over him, I kind of expected the same from you."

"Stefan! I can't believe you don't remember!" I played and switched places with him sneakily by spinning myself with his finger, so that I could get a better view of this gorgeous boy. Uh oh. Did I just say _gorgeous_ boy, I never say that, what the hell is wrong with me?

"Remember what?" Stefan asked.

It took me a moment to reply, because I was still trying to explain my strange behavior.

"I'm not like every other girl." I smiled lightly and grabbed his face to gently kiss him.

But, of course, I never have any control and he kissed me more than I expected he would. After a tolerable minute he let me go.

I opened my eyes, and saw someone standing right behind him. I immediately noticed two things. One, my favorite 50's/60's song, Be My Baby was on, and two, this boys eyes were an amazingly precious light sapphire blue that made my heart melt.

"Elena." The saphire-eyed boy said.

"Um, do I know you?" I asked, sincerely asking him.

Stefan and him started laughing as if in on a little joke. I just stood there staring at them and singing the words to Be My Baby in my head.

_ 'Be my little baby, my one and only baby'_

"You're kidding." Sapphire eyed-annoyance looked at me.

"Oh yes, I know exactly who you are!" I said, sarcastically.

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"The guy who's in the way of me getting a glass of Vodka." I told him and pushed him out of the way and went to the bar.

"Woah-woah-woah-woah-woah." The guy said.

I rolled my eyes, I didn't like feeling strong emotions, hate or love, for people whose name I didn't even know.

"Let me buy you a drink." He said and smiled.

"You can't." I giggled.

"Why not? That's not fair, I mean-" He started.

"They're free." I rolled my eyes and pointed at the sign that said, 'On The House.'

"Oh." He, whose name was unknown to me, straightened himself up and stood tall, and looked like he was embarrassed. I slightly smiled, happy to defeat the obviously cocky bastard.

"Will you dance with me?" He asked.

"Why should I?" I finally looked at him.

"Elena, you have no idea who you are talking to. Every girl here is dying to dance with me, look around." Sapphire-eyed boy grinned devilishly.

I turned and saw girls everywhere staring at me enviously for being in this guys vicinity.

"Then go dance with them." I rolled my eyes and started to walk away from him.

"But I want to dance with you." He said and stood right in front of me.

"La mouche de cochons de jour." I told him and laughed, I knew he didn't understand me but still telling a major hottie you'll dance with him when pigs fly was cruel.

"Bien, vous avez évidemment oublié de la grippe de cochon." He replied, just as I was walking away and I gasped silently.

He was obviously my _equivalent_.

He told me that I obviously forgot about how the swine flu. His joke was lame but true.

"Parlez vous français?" I wondered if he spoke French.

"Evidemment bébé." Of course baby, he said.

"Je ne suis pas votre bébé" I'm not his baby who the hell does he think he is?

"_Be_ my baby." He sang along with the song, he grabbed my hand and spun me around.

_Congratulations you cheeseball on producing the corniest line of all time…_

I rolled my eyes and walked away.

"Wait." He smiled. "I know that was cheesy. But seriously now, will you p_lease _dance with me, Elena?" He sincerely looked into my eyes, and the sparkling of his sapphire eyes made me feel faint.

"Fine." I bit my bottom lip to stop from smiling at his romantic ways but my happiness was too strong for me.

He spun me around really fast, and I saw some videos on how people danced in the 1950's out of interest, and this looked just like it.

He was dancing really fast, and so was I because when I was little me and my friend, I think his name was Damon, we learned how to dance like the people did in the 1950's because our grandparents convinced our parents to make us, we didn't realize we both were going to take the classes together and he remained my partner for those classes for a while.

So I kicked my leg up like they did in the fifties and he carried me up and then dropped me down low under his legs and slid me down a little. Then he picked me up from the ground, and we started dancing again, it reminded me of the choreography from one of my dances while taking those 1950's classes. Then he spun me out, and I remembered an old trick. I went back in and he leaned forward already knowing what I was going to do. I rolled over his back and landed on the other side. Then we stood still for a moment catching our breath and then we held hands dancing side to side and he raised our hands and then I remembered how the people in the 50's incorporated flips into almost everything, and I prepared for him to do his front flip. He did it and we finally slowed down, and started laughing.

"I didn't know you did the swing." I breathed.

"Meanwhile, I already knew you did." He laughed, breathing heavily.

"Why is it you know so much about me, when I know absolutely nothing about you?" I laughed and inched closer to him.

"You know everything about me, you just don't remember." He smiled and pushed my hair back.

I looked at my shoulder, where he pushed my hair back and then looked at him.

"Care to refresh my memory?" I asked.

"If you say so." He grinned and leaned in to kiss me.

You see normally, I would've thrown a fit, but his lips were so perfect and his breath smelled like a candy. And just like a baby I wanted more.

When he finally let go of me, I sort of gasped.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I tried to sound angry.

"Oh come on, Elena. You know you liked it, besides if that doesn't help you remember I don't know what will." He laughed.

"No! I don't even know you're name!" I wiped off the kiss in fury.

"Then you never will." He said and leaned in to kiss my cheek, and left.

I turned around, shocked and my eyes followed him to see where he was going, which was the exit. Fine, I was happy he was leaving, or at least I was telling myself that.

I caught Stefan dancing with some girl with brown hair and looked like a poodle with her hair and puffy dress, but she was skinny and pretty and therefore I had to grab Stefan immediately.

"Everything ok?" He asked.

"Yup, just dance with me." I said, and told him I'd be right back.

I walked toward the stage and went up the 5 steps there were toward the DJ, and I told him I wanted to borrow the mic. He examined my face and body and then shook his head and smiled. I rolled my eyes in disgust and used the microphone.

"Sorry guys, but the past is in the past and I'm tired of these boring 1950's songs, there's a reason times change, so I'm letting go of our past and bring back the present. Let's go Lady Gaga!" I yelled and the crowd roared, and yelled, 'Hell Yeah!' I laughed and went to go dance with Stefan.

And couldn't help but think of sapphire-eyed boy right before going to bed that night.

* * *

**What'd you think?**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!**


	4. Chapter 4 Maneater

**Ladies & Gents... i prepare one of the LONGEST CHAPTERS OF ALL TIME FOR YOU! lol**

**- do i sense some klaroline up ahead in the chapters? Yes. **

**- i can't wait for this**

**I hope you like :D**

* * *

5. Maneater

Today, was going to be great. I could see it in my head. I was going to flirt with all the guys, I was not going to pay attention to a damn thing the teacher said. And I was going to take place as queen of the empire I call school.

I couldn't _wait_ to see Caroline's face during all of this.

I got dressed and put on my uniform, which was a blue plaid skirt with pink lines, which looked short on my long legs, and a pink short sleeve uniform shirt. It was very girly, but the boys uniform was the exact opposite. It was a blue military jacket with a crimson and gold tie with beige pants, which made them look great. As usual. I put some black Christian Louboutin pumps, they were a present, and I had never worn them yet. They also looked perfect with my ahdorable uniform. It was funny because, only my school would let me wear shoes like this. Of course they did, we didn't pay $40 grand a year to dress in slums….

It was 7:38 when I looked at the kitchen and decided to skip the most important meal of the day. When I walked out of my front door, I saw Klaus's black Bentley waiting for us with our driver inside. I smiled and breathed in, and pictured the day I was going to have today. The word _amazing_ just underestimated it entirely.

"Finally, I've been waiting for hours." Klaus said as I entered the car.

"Klaus! You scared me." I shrieked for a second, startled that Klaus was already in the car. "What are you doing here? It's not like you to wake up early?" I replied.

Klaus was my mother's best friends' son. He was an English playboy who just transferred to school this year along with me. He was a junior though, and strangely enough he somehow decided to wake up early and come to school with me.

"Well your ol' mum thought it'd be awfully pukka if I joined you this morning – and you know how I just couldn't refuse a chance to be with the ever enchanting _Elena._" Klaus smirked as if begging to be hit. I almost didn't just because I loved hearing his British accent – yup I loved it that much – but I came back to my senses and hit him playfully anyway.

"What you really mean is your mother would never refuse a shopping spree with mine and they took the driver with the car."

"Actually as far as I'm concerned they went to London for the week." Klaus smirked.

"Oh really? I could've sworn my parents were in town just yesterday." I replied, smiling at the news. Not knowing where my parents were was not a shock to me at all.

"No, I have the gen trust me Elena, they've been gone since Saturday." Klaus smiled.

"Well, regardless I don't believe you wouldn't have taken your car."

"And miss this wonderful opportunity to chat with my lovely mate? What type of monster do you think think I am?" He smirked again.

"A _vampire." _I giggled. "A vampire that doesn't wake up at this ungodly hour just to go to school.

"You caught me." He put his hands in the air and made a funny guilty face.

"But you know what they say, the early bird gets the worm."

"I know they say it, but in this situation that happens to be extremely random." I laughed, and he did too.

"Random or not I told you I'd help you with your vengeance plans against this dull girl named-" he paused and I laughed.

"Caroline."

"Aw, I even hate the name, it's bloody awful!" He made a face, and I giggled. "Anyway, what kind of mate would I be if I didn't come through?" He smiled deviously.

I rolled my names and blushed, he really was a good ally to have.

"I like the shoes." Klaus told me.

"Oh, yeah? They were a present." I smiled, playing along.

"Really? Well, whoever gave you those has impeccable taste." He arrogantly grinned, and I lightly punched his shoulder.

We were laughing because the person with 'impeccable' taste was Klaus. He had just gotten the shoes for me this week as a going back to school present. Oh aren't older British guys the best?

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask you about that Stefan kid." Klaus smiled.

"What about him?" I asked nonchalantly, while staring at my perfectly manicured nails.

"It's obvious you like the nancy boy." Klaus stated, waiting to see what kind of response I would produce.

"Don't be so mean!" I shook my head. "But like him? As if." I rolled my eyes.

"You can't lie to me Elena, you really like him. I saw you all over him." Klaus immediately retaliated.

"When?" I asked flabbergasted, I hadn't seen Klaus in over 2 weeks! How could he have known?

"I was at the party that day, I didn't say hi but I was lurking in the shadows." He laughed

"Creep!" I hit him.

"Whatever, don't deflect!" He smiled.

"I-I don't-" I tried to say. I didn't want to lie, but I couldn't find the words to explain myself. I began with to explain a smile that proved I liked Stefan. "I don't know what you mean by 'like" I started, putting air quotes around feelings. "However, Stefan does interest me. But that's all. He's just a play-toy. Someone who I can easily manipulate, and who I know is absolutely in love with me."

"Elena you have hundreds of those, what's so special about him?" Klaus laughed.

"Nothing. I could just as simply choose anybody else." I stated. "Why do you ask?" I asked.

"No reason. I saw that you noticed someone else that night as well." Klaus murmured.

"Who?" I wondered.

"The boy you danced with, who _kissed _you."

I immediately blushed.

"I've heard bloody awful things about him Elena, if there's one boy not to trust it's him." Klaus said seriously.

"Thanks for the advice big brother." I narrowed my eyes and hissed.

I did _not _like being told what to do.

"Elena I'm serious." Klaus chastised.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes, I was _never _told what to do. _Especially not when that boy was so god-damn hot. _

"You wouldn't by any chance know his name would you?" I tried to contain my obvious joy but found it near impossible

"Yes, it's-"

Klaus started, but we had already arrived and when we saw what happened, we both completely forgot about this conversation.

As the chauffeur opened my door and I got out, I saw what seemed to be like the whole student body there with a huge sign saying, 'Welcome Back Elena! RGC Prep has missed you so much!'

Oh god, I thought. Of course I wasn't embarrassed, but why the show? It all seemed tacky, but why disappoint everyone? I mean the queen always has an inauguration of some kind, right?

"Obviously nobody seems to care about that little incident 2 years ago." Klaus laughed, in a taunting manner.

You see, this was technically a _good_ thing. But I saw things like this as a token of infatuation. Good, cute, but _annoying_. My goal in situations like this was to find a way out of it all.

I walked a little closer to the school, and I found myself fighting the urge to yawn. Everybody was talking to each other and staring at Klaus and I. Without thinking, I turned my head to the left and something caught my eye. And once I saw him, I couldn't look away. There, leaning on the wall, was a gorgeous black-haired 6-foot tall boy looking at me nonchalantly. _He _was the boy from the party last week. He was alone, and he was the most gorgeous guy I had _ever_ seen.

If Stefan was like an Abercrombie model, than this boy was a god. I hadn't noticed his perfection in the dark as well as now, in the light. He had beautiful sapphire blue eyes and short, sharply-kept, black hair. Even though he was wearing the school uniform's navy blue blazer, you could notice his extremely muscular arms. His face was perfect; he even had a perfect jaw structure. He obviously had a great body, better than Matt and probably like Stefan's. His black hair and his eyes made such a combination that I couldn't breathe well.

When I looked at him, it was almost like I caught him off guard. He stared at me like he was 4 years old and he stuck his hand inside the cookie jar, I was obviously the mother who caught him. He looked scared and unsteady. But, oh my god, he was hot. But after I had startled him, he instantly changed his mood.

He stood straight, with his shoulders back. And with a proud look he smiled at me. It was a breathtaking smile, worth an academy _freaking _award. He winked at me and even with all the people in between us, I saw him mouth the words, "welcome back." I _almost _died. And then, dozens of people got in between us, and I could no longer see him. When I finally moved to see him again, he had left.

And even though I had only seen him for about a minute, the side effects kicked in.

All of a sudden, my head was filled with questions. Who was that guy? How did he know me? Was he here when we were in seventh grade? What did he mean by "welcome back", and why didn't he introduce himself? Why was my heart racing?

I was about to run after him, until the principal got a mic and said,

"Welcome Back Elena! Come up here! Let's hear it for Elena everyone!"

I was frozen, trying to decipher what 'welcome back' meant. How did he already know me? Did I already know him from New York?

The crowd of my fellow classmates kept cheering, while I could barely hear them. I was in another world at this point, one where only me, my questions and that stupid gorgeous boy existed. It was terrible, I couldn't remember the last time I was _this _distracted. I had moral issues with this type of behavior, yet I couldn't stop. Why was I so wrapped up in thinking about that boy? Hadn't I sworn to stop acting like this in the eighth grade?

I wouldn't have heard my stupid principal, I barely recognized my name being called by hundreds of students until Klaus had pulled my hand and asked, "What's wrong?"

I immediately snapped out of it and began walking towards the stage with a great big smile. Once I got in front of the microphone I looked down on all of my classmates, laughed, and pushed my professionally straightened hair back, so that it reached the lower part of my back. The principal, Mrs. Jean, beamed and told me to say a few words, and I quickly nodded in acknowledgment. As I looked away from her, I looked down and my heart skipped a beat.

I found the beautiful boy amongst the crowd, smiling and waiting to hear what I would say. I smiled and pretended to ignore him, but the reality was that I felt extremely weird inside.

I don't know what it's like to be nervous, since I'm so confident, but I've heard it feels a lot like what I was feeling now. My heart was beating extremely quickly and my hands were shaky. My mind went blank for a moment, but then I remembered what I was doing. I flaunted my gorgeous teeth with a grin and began to speak,

"Hey guys! I know it's been two years since I've seen all of you," Why did he wink at me? I thought, and then got angry with myself. Why was that guy affecting me so badly? "And I thank you so much for all of this." Yeah _right_, I did not want to be here. WHO WAS THAT GUY!

"And I know that this is going to be a kick-ass year. Excuse my language Mrs. Jean." She shot me a forgiving glance, with a hint of a smile.

"At least for me it will be."

I flashed a bright, confident, smile and the crowd yelled and cheered. It felt like a dream, unfortunately, it wasn't. I tried to distract my thoughts by examining my surroundings. I wonder if I had _ever_ seen somebody more attractive than that green-eyed guy. Maybe an actor? Nope.

When I realized my focus was way too off topic, I stared straight into the crowd and saw Caroline. She was wearing the blue short-sleeved shirt with my same blue plaid skirt, but instead of pumps like mine, she chose silver Gucci sandals, which looked cute. But everyone knows a queen can't afford to look "cute".

Especially while someone else is trying to overpower her.

She had her little clique standing behind her and while she had a fake smile on her face, her little minions were smiling and clapping for me. I laughed at how easily I had won over her friends. I also saw that she was wearing a gold Swatch, and I laughed again. A Swatch? I didn't even know those were still _made_. God, if she needed donations she didn't need to go to Goodwill, I would've happily donated to the _charity _case that she obviously was. When I saw her ugly and cheap watch on her hand, I also noticed that she was holding somebody's hand. But I couldn't see whose.

She put a sour-face on, and I smiled a confident, intimidating smile. After, I looked away because having a confidence contest was a total waste of time. So, I started looking for my sapphire-eyed angel.

Sapphire-eyed angel? Why was I acting so vulnerable? No one was allowed to make me feel this way. Especially someone I didn't even know, or did I? No way, if I knew him there's no way he would have left without saying hello (there's also no way I would have forgotten him). He was probably just nervous to see me and that's why he left. Yeah, that's the only explanation for his sudden disappearance. Because boys never run away from me, they run _to_ me. Conceited much? No. Desperate much? Yes, and that was a feeling I thought I would _never_ experience.

Why was I so curious about this boy? What did I see in him that made me want to just kidnap him in one of my summer homes in Italy and stay there forever?

When I stepped off the stage, Klaus was looking at me funny.

"Elena, seriously what's up? I swear I've seen dogs with less ADD then you, up there." He looked concerned.

"Good one." I almost laughed, but couldn't get over the fact that someone was affecting me so badly. This had never happened, except for that one time 2 years ago, but that's a different story. Even though I tried to forget that horrible incident, all those traumatic memories of the 7th grade came running back to me in that moment. So, for about 5 minutes I was just standing there and thinking of that awful year. And then, the bell rang.

That bell was the only thing that brought me out of my daze, and allowed me to walk to my locker to get my books. Wait, no, that's not true.

About 20 people were walking around me and begging me to tell them what classes I was in and if I would sit with them. They were all trying to be very helpful, but they ended up being very annoying and very useless. At least Klaus got a crack out of it. The only thing that allowed me to join in his laughter, was the sight of Caroline's face.

"Hi, Elena." Caroline smiled sourly.

"Hello, Caroline." I smiled just as fakely.

"Did you like the show? Because I wouldn't feel so special. They do it for all the whores at our school." Caroline hissed.

"Oh, is that why you've decided to be such a bitch to my face? Because I stole the spotlight from you? Because they do one for you every year I'm assuming." I grinned triumphantly.

"I hope you know your life's gonna be hell here."

"Look around Caroline, the only one who's suffering here is you." I laughed and started walking closer to her. "And if you think that you can take me or hurt me ever again, you're so wrong it's hilarious."

"You wish."

"No, I _know _Caroline. Everyone knows I'm the prettiest, smartest, most devious girl here." I narrowed my eyes and hissed.

"Bitch."

"Aw, it's so adorable how you can't even deny it." I clapped my hands together. "But I'm happy for you Caroline because this whole admitting the truth thing has obviously become easier for you now that it was." I hissed.

"I'm gonna laugh at you when all your plans go horribly wrong Elena, this is _my _school." Caroline whispered viciously.

"Was!" I laughed, and walked away from her.

I loved the sight of her face. Because even though I found that much attention overrated, I knew Caroline was _extremely_ jealous. I had learned to be overconfident and not insecure over time, and over years of the attention _always_ being on me. Caroline probably got attention, but her era of attention had ended the minute I got on the airplane two weeks ago. Caroline hadn't changed a bit, and I could tell, since the day I got here.

But I stopped thinking about her because, even though everyone around me was really loud, two girls whispering caught my attention.

"Damn, you're so lucky your locker is close to hers." I heard one girl say.

"Yeah, I know right! Maybe we'll become best friends! Have you seen her Louboutin's? They're to die for! I'm so pissed I didn't think of that! I'm wearing these boring Coach tennis shoes for crying out loud!"

"I know my Ferragamo penny loafers make me feel old! I'm definitely going to Nordstrom's today, and buying shoes like hers! I wonder what Caroline thinks about all this. I heard they spent all summer together, but now she's not even with Elena?"

"You don't have to wonder, look at Care's face, she's pissed. I used to think the attention would never leave Caroline, but looks like she's finally met her match. I bet Caroline is trying to stay clear of Elena, since she's obviously afraid of all the attention Elena's dragging in. And even though Elena's arrival is like the best thing that's ever happened to this school, the tension will probably end soon. Elena and Caroline were _always_ together. Plus Elena's dumb as a post. I'm sure it'll only take a couple of days before Caroline manipulates Elena like she used too."

"Do you really think so?" The friend sounded shocked.

"Of course, you've should've been here before. Elena used to follow Caroline around everywhere, it was pretty sad actually."

"Wow." The smart girl replied. "I don't know if agree with you though, I mean Elena hasn't been around Caroline since she got back, and well you said yourself that Caroline's been giving her super dirty looks. Plus, that guy Klaus, you know him? He's been saying some stuff."

I was shocked at the way my friend worked. How the hell had he already gotten gossip spread? He was faster than any girl I knew.

"Yeah, I know him, he's totally hot. What has he been saying?"

"Well first off, he's Elena's boyfriend!"

"No!"

_What? _

"Yes! And he said that Caroline and Elena hate each other."

"Why?"

"I don't know, he said something about vengeance?" The girl's voice reached a high pitch like she was asking a question.

"Oh. My. God." The friend replied as if she'd just solved a murder case.

"What?" The girl shrieked.

"She's getting back at Caroline for what she did to her two years ago!" The friend practically yelled with a grin equivalent to the Cheshire cat.

"What did she do? The girl desperately questioned.

"Oh, that's right! I forgot you weren't here when it happened." The friend started laughing.

"No I wasn't! So, tell me now!" The girl laughed nervously.

"Oh my god." Her voice had changed now, it was more like I could _hear_ the girl drooling.

"What?"

"Look at _him_." I knew who she was talking about, because I had seen him from the corner of my eye. I had the biggest urge to _stare_.

"Wh-"she stopped and then looked at him.

"Why is he _so_ gorgeous?"

"Why is _she_ so pretty?"

"What does _she_ have to do with anything?" A jealous voice asked.

"Oh please. You know she has everything to do with everything."

"I know." She groaned. "How long do you think it will take Elena and Caroline's latest conquest to start dating?"

"Two days?" The calm voice guessed.

"_WHAT?_" I laughed at her astonishment.

"She's gorgeous. He's famazingly hot. She's an airhead, he loves those. Besides did you see the way he was staring at her?"

"Yes." The girl whined. "But I have more faith in him."

"You have faith in that jerk?" The girl started cracking up.

"You know what I mean." The girl rolled her eyes. "No way would he go for her. She's too, um, she's too.."

"Perfect?" The friend asked.

"Shut up!" The girl laughed.

"Fine."

"There's no way they'll take only two days!" the girl whispered.

"Sorry. But there's more chance of the world ending tomorrow than for her and him to take any more than two days." The friend explained, sarcastically.

"Would you care to make a bet?" The stupid girl asked.

"Sorry I'm already in a pool for 2 grand saying they'll only take a week." Then they both laughed.

I stopped listening to them. Of course I couldn't help but smirk a little about their silly conversation. I couldn't believe they still thought I was an airhead. Please, that was _so_ 2 years ago. They were right about one thing though, I was out for vengeance. It was payback time bitches.

As I continued walking I started thinking again. Where the hell was Klaus? Plus, who was Caroline's latest conquest? What bet where those girls talking about? And who was I supposed to date? But the question that felt more important than any other was the one I had been asking myself since I stepped foot on school property.

What the hell was the name of that gorgeous guy?

I turned around to ask about him, and used the 3 rules I used to get what I want, and get the other person to beg just to give it to me.

"Hey!" Rule number 1, smile like you've just got your first Hermès Birkin bag, _without _even having to wait in that stupid two-year waiting list.

"Um, hey!" They both said in unison with their voices a little shaky.

"And I don't know why but it seems like you two know are like gossip queens?" Rule number 2, flatter them. Make them feel great.

"Um, well I wouldn't say that." The one with red hair said, blushing.

"Yeah, I mean if anybody's a queen around here it's you." The other blonde-haired girl laughed, her friend hit her for being so dumb.

"Oh no! You guys are too nice. Oh I can't ask you guys. I know you're great with secrets but maybe you guys don't know the answer to _this _particular question." I shook my head and turned around to make them think I was going to walk away. Rule number 3, play it hard to get.

As I was talking, I realized how stupid this was. Everyone probably knew this gorgeous guy's name.

Then _he_ was right there walking past me, with a bunch of other guys around him laughing, laughing at something he said, it seemed like.

"No! We know, we know! What is the question! Please!" They cried, oh I'm good.

"Who's that?" I showed them with my eyes, and I promised I would only look at him for a second.

Both of the girls giggled.

"What?" I wondered.

"Well, that's-taken." Blondie said.

"What? Taken by who?" I said too quickly to realize how desperate I sounded, I immediately tried to redeem myself with, "and who said anything about wanting him?" I was going to have him. Too bad for that poor little –

"It's Caroline's boyfriend! His name is Damon Salvatore." The girls giggled like they had said a potty word and they were 5.

"Oh, how ironic." I had to bite my lip to hold back my excitement. Let me get this straight. Not only do I get to have the gorgeous guy, but in the process I get to destroy my best friend?

Jeez, why is my life so perfect?

"Oh, poor Caroline!" A girl laughed and screamed.

"Never mind, I give it by this afternoon." The red-head, who looked like strawberry shortcake, laughed.

"I have to get to class, but you guys wouldn't happen to know anything about him would you?" I said, pissed off.

"Are you kidding me? Who doesn't know Damon?" Both of them said.

I realized his name didn't really register into my mind until now.

"Did you guys say his name was Damon" -gulp- "Salvatore?" I said praying to god I was wrong.

"Is there any other Damon?" Strawberry Shortcake giggled.

I couldn't believe it had taken this long to click in my mind. Damon Salvatore, there were so many rumors, but nobody really knew what he looked like. But it made sense that he would be beautiful, his father was definitely model material. His billionaire parents lived in Miami Beach, near where I lived. Yet, Damon and I had never officially met. But, if there were ever an opening slot for fifth wheel in the group of four that Matt, Caroline, Stefan, and I formed, he was definitely it. Our parents used to be very good friends, maybe a little too good if you ask me.

Why did he have to be a Salvatore? There were so many restrictions. Which only made me want him more...

I turned around and said, "Hold on lemme' get my books."

I finally got to my locker but somebody was standing right in front of it with a huge smile and 3 friends alongside her. She started walking and I begged to stop carrying my books and to give me my locker combination, but she wouldn't listen.

"You have math first I'll walk you to it, okay? Because you probably don't know where it is." The girl was shaking her head. But I couldn't really tell if she was talking to herself or me.

I was still being followed by the same crowd from before, but it seemed more people joined. The second bell had already rang and not one person had ditched the crowd of followers I had all around me. All these people could not possible have my same class, right? And where were the two girls I was talking to before? I wanted information now.

I honestly couldn't take the following around anymore, it was cute but I was getting claustrophobic and they were all talking so loudly around me. This situation was killing me, so I put on the most convincing face I could, and I was a pretty good liar.

"Oh you guys! Thank you so much for everything you have no idea how much this all means to me! But really I would die if you guys were late to your class, and I can walk to class on my own, really I'll be fine."

Oh yes I would definitely die I thought sarcastically, and laughed a little.

They all started answering to what I said, and they didn't move one step. But instead of listening to them, I turned around and took off my shoes. I ran to my math class, which was upstairs and was one of the farthest classes. I ran for about 5 minutes before I got to the stairs, stopped for a little bit to turn around and see who was behind me, there was no one, thank god. I went running up the stairs and I was looking behind me, but I bumped into someone, and dropped that person's books. The person's chest was as hard as hard as a freaking stone, and it hurt me when I bumped into them.

"Watch where you're-" I said, but stopped.

He looked angry for a whole five seconds, and when he saw my face his face completely transformed. "Elena," He grinned deviously.

When I looked up I saw his face. God, why did he have to have perfect jaw structure, thick but not too thick eyebrows, and a nose that just made him the cutest guy in the world? Why couldn't his hair be messy? Why was it just long enough to look clean cut and just dark enough and just perfect enough? Right before I looked at his eyes I blinked slowly. In between those 5 milliseconds of blinking I kept telling myself not too look, but I couldn't help it and without helping it, I looked. He had beautiful light blue eyes, like the color of the freaking oceans in Fiji. Up close, they were just as shiny and beautiful as my Bulgari MEDITERRANEAN EDEN ring that had a blue topaz pave diamond on it. I didn't have to look at the ring that was on my finger to check, I was positive they were just as beautiful if not more mesmerizing. And they affected me worse than kryptonite affected Clark Kent.

Why couldn't he have any flaws?

"Um, I would say hello but I don't know you're name." I said, lying, but already planting him in my trap even though he didn't know it. I quickly put both my shoes on.

"Oh, so we're still playing the I don't know you game."

"Who said I was playing?" I smiled deviously, obviously flirting with him.

"I could always refresh your memory." Damon leaned in deviously.

"Ah ah ah." I stepped back, trying to play cool while feeling a bit light headed as I almost kissed him myself. "Nobody kisses me without my permission." I whispered in his ear, kissed his cheek and let my lips linger there for a fraction of a second to long and quickly opened the door of the classroom.

He stood there for quick second, only to finally smile cockily. As we both walked in, everybody in the class stared at us, including someone whose face immediately made me want to look away.

Caroline, was staring at me like I had just killed someone, her eyes were wide, and her lips were pressed into a firm line.

My teacher named Mrs. Dubocq welcomed me with a hug and sent me to sit in the far back corner of the classroom. I was a little upset that it was so far from my future victim, Damon, but glad because I didn't want Caroline to think I had anything to with Damon _just _yet.

Speaking of which, Damon is dating Caroline! And he _kissed me?_ What?

I was all settled in when I realized I had no books, and then someone came into the classroom.

"Sorry Mrs. Dubocq, but here are Elena's books, she forgot them when she was running to class so she wouldn't be late. You'll excuse her tardy won't you?"

"Of course, Daniella but I'm not so sure you're teacher will excuse yours! Go run to class."

I got up to get my books, and immediately sat back down, next to the two girls who I had spoken to earlier about finding out about Damon.

It bothered me that I really wanted to know about him. Especially, after that first encounter. Who did he think he was? Why did I let myself be talked to like that?

Chill. Remember, I'm Elena Gilbert. Meaning I date whoever I want, if I want to. And after meeting Damon, I might have to reconsider. Regardless of his attractiveness, he was potentially dangerous. Not only because he was just as gorgeous as I was, but because if I had anything to do with him, our parents would purposely kill us. Ignoring the fact that we're their only heirs.

I ignored the scary thought of repeating history, and turned to the blonde-haired girl who seemed to know more about what was going on in school then strawberry shortcake.

She grinned as she quickly passed me a note. You could tell in the way her hand shook and her lip twitched as she smiled, that she was dying to be friends with me. I rolled my eyes. As if I would be friends with a girl whose makeup was so obviously unnatural. As if I would be friends with a chameleon who probably changed their hair color and appearance every two seconds just to be "fashionable". I wouldn't be surprised if tomorrow she came to school with brunette hair, and maybe a set of my blonde highlights in there? Wow. It's funny how in a matter of seconds I could identify that some people are just _sad. _

I opened the note and it said,

Elena! BTW my name is Kristen, and my friend's name is Isabella but everybody calls her Isa. Under your desk is a binder with info. on Damon, it has everything about him from after he came back from school in LA, except the reason why he left.

P.S. I'm not obsessed and my Crush on him only lasted the ninth grade.

I laughed at the fact that these girls were that pathetic. I could only imagine that if that boy had my attention, every girl in Miami must have been crazy about him. Who could blame them? He was so cute. So cute, maybe it wasn't really his fault for being so cocky? Yeah, no. I'd accept it if he was a deush to everybody else, but he had to be smart enough to draw the line with me. If not, he clearly did not deserve me.

I wondered where the girl put the binder and I turned to look at her. I mouthed the words 'where is it?' She pointed under my desk and I grabbed it.

I grabbed the binder and the Cover was blue and had the initials EVR in a beautiful manuscript, and when I opened it, it said,

Elena Gilbert,

Age: 16

B-day: 9/15

Popularity Status: Ultra HIGH

(the most popular girl in school must befriend!)

Immediately I laughed, oh my god she was a loser! Kristen turned her head when I laughed and immediately she whispered loudly,

"No! Not that binder!" Her eyes were so wide I thought they were about to pop out.

"Oops." I smiled devilishly. "It's ok, don't worry I think I'll keep on reading it."

"No!" She snatched it from me and her face was as red as the Jimmy Choo red pumps I just bought for winter that hadn't come out yet, or if we were talking lipstick, Chanel's rouge lipstick!

"Here, this is the right binder!" She sighed loudly making everyone turn to look at her.

This time the cover was all pink, and said TOP SECRET. I laughed at how immature she seemed to have been. I opened the binder and the first thing I saw was a picture of Damon and on top it said ninth grade.

This was the key to knowing everything I needed to know about Damon. That thought made my heart flutter and immediately my eyes flickered towards him. Except, he caught my gaze and we stared at each other completely engulfed with the perfection of the other it seemed like.

Was I prepared for someone as intense as him? And if I was, face the consequences if my parents found out him and I were- something? Or worse, was I prepared to give my vengeance on Caroline up?

I couldn't tell for sure at that moment, but something inside me knew. In fact, it knew from the day of the dance, that I was screwed the day I met him.

I wasn't prepared for anything _but_ him. But even that being the case, nothing would stop me from getting my revenge on Caroline.

Nothing.

* * *

**What do you think Caroline did to Elena that made her so angry? **

**REVIEWS PEOPLE I LOVE THEM3 they keep me going :D**


	5. Chapter 5 Little Secrets

**Little Secrets**

The first diary entry I read opened up to

8/21

_Oh my god! The new kid Damon is FREAKING hot! _

_Well, supposedly he isn't really new, well he is but… idk. His parents have always lived here, and he was living with his aunt and uncle up in Miami. God I wish I lived in Miami… Anyways… everybody's always wondered what he looked like, I mean his dad's a total babe, or so I hear. And EVERYBODY is obsessed with him… except me, cause u know I don't like to follow the crowd… This binder is just a, you know fact sheet… lol_

_(P.S. He is a major hottie and because Isa, my new friend, isn't looking I'm going to say he's mine.)_

8/30

_Damn. It's all I can say, of course Damon's already going to be called for by Caroline! Caroline is this girl who everyone says is literally, Precious. _

_(Precious: it's another term for queen bee. What she says, goes. And her power has been handed down to her by the queen before her. There's only one Precious in every high school. And it's almost impossible to become a freshman Precious, but Caroline's always doing the impossible, or so she says. Plus she got the previous Precious kicked out so she naturally took over. You have to be ridiculously perfect in looks and everything else to be a Precious. And she…. IS. )_

I suddenly remembered the term. And as soon as I saw the word Precious, I got goosebumps. Everything suddenly came back, every memory, every lie, every bad thing Caroline did to me just came flooding, and those memories broke the walls I had put them in. They were NEVER, supposed to do that.

I kept on reading so that I could forget about my traumatic past_._

_She is so pretty, but technically he isn't taken yet. I heard he likes someone else, and I also heard he's a jerk. Why though no one knows. Supposedly he wasn't like this before, but I don't know. I haven't really talked to him yet, it's only been like a week though. Whatever, here's a list of all the things I know about him so far._

Name: Damon Joseph Salvatore

Birthday: 9 /15

Eye color: Light blue, oh my god their like the freaking color of the ocean in Miami beach, so hot!

Girlfriend: _IDK yet. Caroline says she already plans on having him as her boyfriend but I heard he doesn't really do relationships, he's more of a guy who goes out with lots of girls and just does things with them. Hmm. I wonder if I'll ever get to be one of those girls…_

Drama so far: _Well it's only been one week but already every girl is in love with him. Caroline is having problems with a girl named Bonnie who is also another very popular girl, but isn't the actual Precious. Bonnie claims, it was her reigning year, and that Caroline cheated somehow. Caroline and Bonnie used to be close or so I hear. Now, their enemies fighting for Damon, and I also heard that Damon is really mean, like he treats girls like they were useless and he's totally intolerant. Supposedly at his old school he would just date and play girls all the time. What a mean, gorgeous guy. Oh, why can't he just be nice? _

Conversation: _None, but it'll happen soon._

_This is all I know so far, but let's see what happens!_

I felt sort of ridiculous reading all of this. But, I wanted to know more, especially like what happened over the course of the year? How did he ever end up with Caroline? And why didn't he stick to his not having a freaking girlfriend?

I skipped through some pages and went to the, third to last page, and started reading.

5/15

_So much has happened this year! I've realized I've used this thing more like a diary than a facts book about Damon, but I can't help it! And my life has basically revolved around Damon most of the year, but I'm totally over him now. With all the crap that's gone on, I mean please. But let's review everything that has happened shall we? Why? Because this is the last time I'm writing in here. I'm over Damon, so I should really stop writing about him obsessively. So here we go._

_Well remember how I would try and talk to Damon? Well I did and it took me this long to realize what an ass he really is. He may be the most gorgeous guy in all of Virginia, or even the world, but he acts like I'm totally inferior and never gives me the time of day! _

_And what makes me so mad is that I never found out why he's so mean, and neither did anyone else! Maybe next year…_

_Also, that whole battle thing with Caroline vs. Bonnie was really long! I'm so glad the year's over and so glad he finally chose! I mean Caroline is prettier than Bonnie, but I bet he only chose Caroline because she's the actual Precious. She rules the school and he loves a woman in power (even though we're all getting tired of her crap). I also thought it was interesting how Damon has changed his ways! Like, remember before how he didn't date? Well, now he's dating Caroline and they're INSEPARABLE (I say with my most unjealous and loving of voices) There are so many rumors why he decided to. The one everyone thinks is true, which Caroline even told me herself when we asked her how she got him to date her was, 'When we were at a party together he wanted to do it with me and I told him I would only do it with my boyfriend. And now we're doing it on my birthday.' She's such a slut! I mean were only rising sophomores! But whatever. Her birthday isn't until October! And I can't wait to hear the rumors about that._

_Well diary, goodbye. This year has been fun but it's time to move on. Just like I did with Damon._

_Bye, Love you forever. Kristen._

Oh Caroline, sleeping with him? How low can Caroline go? I wonder what it was that made her want him so bad. But who was I kidding?

He was insanely hot, and he was a challenge. Caroline's and my favorite things. I wonder what Stefan thought of all this.

I heard my phone ringing lowly and I knew it was a text because of the faint bell sound it made. I went to grab my phone and tried to hide it from the teacher I forgot had existed before that moment. I looked at the text message and it said,

786-256-7085: 'Are you enjoying reading up about me?' I didn't recognize the number.

Me: 'Who is this?'

I put my phone on vibrate and placed it on my desk. I figured the chances of my teacher seeing it from the angle she was in was probably slim to none, so I patiently waited for the stranger to text me back.

Fuck – don't be Damon, don't be Damon, don't be Damon-

786-256-7085: 'Damon.' The text message confirmed a minute later.

Oh no, he knows I'm reading about _him? _Oh no. oh no. he's not supposed to think I care at all-

I didn't text back. I needed the advantage again, so I would make him beg to talk to me. Why not?

After five minutes, I got another text message from him.

786-256-7085: 'Hello? U there?'

Me: "Yes. What do you want?' I replied.

And then after a minute or two he looked back at me and texted,

786-256-7085: 'Why aren't you answering?' And I replied,

Me: 'Cuz I don't talk to man whores like you. Oh, and you're irrelevant. '

786-256-7085: 'Ah, so you were reading up on me? LOL. I guess I can't blame you – I am rather fascinating.' Damon texted.

I rolled my eyes, did he have to be so god damn cocky.

Me: 'Did you really just right that? You are a cocky ass.'

786-256-7085: 'Woah, woah, woah, Ease it with the insults Elena… We've only just met. You have an awful impression of me for some reason. How about we start over? I'm Damon. Nice to meet you '

Aw that's nice of him…. No. Get yourself together Elena. He's a cocky manwhore whose only dating your ex-best friend so he can sleep with her!

Me: 'No thanks.'

786-256-7085: 'There's no need to play hard to get Elena. I know you want me.'

Me: 'I can't believe you can be so god damn arrogant!' I texted back, what the fuck was he talking about?

I didn't get a reply to that, but he irritated me. I wanted to slap him, but at the same time I wanted him to just shut up and be nice so that we could make arrangements for a date on Saturday. I was so conflicted…

My phone vibrated and I saw the text saying,

786-256-7085: 'I'm just kidding. LOL it's awesome to bother you. What I meant is that there's no need to play hard to get because it's already set.'

Me: 'What's already set…?'

786-256-7085: 'You and I. We're set in the stars – you can't fight fate. So join it.'

He asked, I was turning red, but only because he got me so mad! I didn't know how to control myself. Which was bad, I was _always _in control of myself.

I heard him laugh when I groaned.

Me: 'WOW. Does that usually pick you up a few girls?'

786-256-7085: 'Yeah.. usually it's been pretty successful. Too bad it didn't work this time.'

I didn't want to answer, I _wouldn't_ answer. But someone needed to knock him off his high horse. I would happily volunteer, and I'd use a bat to knock him off.

I didn't text back, but sure enough Damon replied within the unanswered minute.

786-256-7085: 'I hope you know I'm joking.'

Me: 'It's funny, because after all 5 seconds of knowing you I still haven't seemed to catch on when you're telling the truth or not. Maybe in another 5 seconds?'

I rolled my eyes.

786-256-7085: 'You're still funny. I'm glad. Oh my god kill me this class is taking forever.'

Still?

Me: 'I know, if I don't get out of here soon I might die.

I couldn't help but text him the truth, even though I knew he and I would not be friends, ever. But, I couldn't disagree, it felt like we had been in class for 3 hours, but when I looked at the clock it had only been half an hour.

One. Complete. Hour. To. Go. Yay.

786-256-7085: 'What are you doing for lunch? Or better yet who?'

He irritated me terribly. What game was he playing? Why was he trying to make small talk?

Me: 'I don't dothings for lunch anymore, I get an upset stomach. But apparently you're doing everyone in school, including my best friend.' I replied.

786-256-7085: 'I was just kidding about the first part. You've actual done that?'

Me: 'So was I you retard. Are you ignoring my question?'

786-256-7085: 'Oh. No, of course I'm not. I want to be your friend and friends answer each other questions right?'

Interesting how he still had managed to ignore my question….

786-256-7085: 'Caroline's my girlfriend and I love her.'

He loves her…? _What?! _He CAN'T LOVE HER. HE CAN'T LOVE HER! HE'S ONLY 16 – WTF DOES HE KNOW ABOUT LOVE.. OMG I'm gonna be sick…

Calm down Elena. Your plan will still work – it's just gonna be much funner now that you'll actually have to get him to to fall out of love with her and absolutely in love with you in order to beat Caroline. This is a _good _thing.

_How _is this _good_? How am I supposed to respond?

786-256-7085: 'Raise your hand when the clock says 8:39 raise your hand and ask to go to the bathroom – if we do it at the same time she'll let us go outside and we won't have to sit in this boring ass class anymore.'

I knew that I had to go outside in order to win him over eventually – but inside I didn't want to see him. I felt betrayed.

He turned to me for a quick second to make sure I was on board and nodded.

I waited 10 more seconds, and then it was 8:39 am.

"Yes, Elena?" The teacher pointed at me first.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" I asked.

"Sure. Damon?"

"Oh wait, I wanted to go to the bathroom too." He looked disappointed, but I knew it was an act.

"Alright, go."

"Thanks.

I was right in front of his desk and couldn't help but smirk. Neither Damon now I would be coming back for at least another 15 minutes – even if we get in trouble.

As we both walked in the far direction of the bathroom – we waited before we were out of the direct view of the teacher's window and then turned to look at each other. He put is hand up to high five me and I slightly laughed.

"Thanks for the trick." I said shyly. Men like shy, flirty girls sometimes – makes them feel like they can protect them.

"No problem." He smirked. "What kind of gentleman would I be if I let you die of boredom in there?"

I shook my head, rolled my eyes, and hit his shoulder lightly. He smiled – _so this is what he meant by his joking…_

He looked at me and not until he started looking into my eyes, did I realize that his face was extremely close to mine. Immediately my eyes flickered to his lips, and I stopped breathing as I freaked out – _what if he saw me?! _Doesn't look like he cares because he's getting closer somehow –

"So, why didn't you save Caroline from that awfully boring nightmare?" I quickly moved to the side and vacillated around, and smiled but it didn't touch my eyes.

"That's a good question – I actually wanted to talk about something with you." He smiled deviously, and immediately my heart fluttered.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with that kiss you gave me the other day would it?" I smiled as I walked closer to him now, with a clear agenda hidden in my eyes.

"Mind reader, huh?" He sighed.

"Well that, and it's all I seem able to think about-" I whispered as I pretended I didn't want others to hear and as if I was shy about admitting it. I had to say something like that so my interest would seem clear – even though I could've had a double meaning.

"Really?" He looked into my eyes, as if he was trying to believe me but knew only my eyes would tell him the truth. But he was stepping so close to me it was as if he was taking all the oxygen from me, so I turned.

"Of course. All I've been thinking is that you kissed me and what Caroline would say..." I smiled to myself so slightly because I knew that Damon couldn't see me.

You gotta get their hopes up … and then crush them. It's quite fun.

"Oh, right, that." I heard him say disappointedly.

"You know, she doesn't really seem to like me anymore and I would hate if someone who saw us told her what happened. I really don't want to be her enemy-"

"Hey," he put his hand on my arm and slowly I turned around to face him.

As I looked up into his eyes innocently and stared at his beautiful sapphire blue eyes and almost lost myself in them. They were hypnotizing – it was like they were telling me to come closer and fall in his trap and kiss him. Oh god his lips looked like he was an _excellent _kisser. And I'm sure there'd be that spark I felt when he kissed me that night…

"I'm sorry I put you in that position. I didn't realize the consequences of a simple kiss on Caroline or even me. And I love Caroline though, it's just-" Damon said as he continued holding me in his intense gaze.

"But?" I whispered so lowly it sounded like a breath.

He looked like he was fighting himself for some reason. What was he fighting?

"I don't want her to think I betrayed her. It was such a simple kiss it doesn't even count. You don't think she'd break up with me over a simple kiss, do you?" As he said simple kiss he stepped closer, looked at my lips and if I hadn't been paying attention to the words that he was saying I would've thought he was about to kiss me.

"I-I-" I stuttered, struggling to recompose myself. "You know what?" I narrowed my eyes and formed a sweet smile as I held my ground and didn't move a step back. "It'll just have to be our little secret then. It was such an insignificant kiss that I doubt she'd mind." I smiled.

"I'm glad we can agree. We better get back." He said, but he made no attempt to move as he smiled with a predator look on his face as he narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, we probably should." I didn't move either.

"Thanks for understanding." Damon smiled and just as I was about to speak, he quickly came forward and kissed me.

I was so shocked as he lingered there for a few seconds and of course I kissed him back! How could I not when all the spark I had dreamed about came back? When he was _such _a good kisser.

But unfortunately as soon as the kiss began, it seemed, it ended.

"There's nothing to thank me for. Again it's so _insignificant_." I smiled quickly as we walked back to class. He was smirking all the way back

Motherfucker I'm fucked. I JUST LET HIM KISS ME! I wasn't SUPPOSED TO DO THAT! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.

As we entered the classroom Damon was still smiling as if he was about to laugh as he took his seat next to Caroline.

Caroline caught this and I heard her whisper, "what's so funny?" and he instantly turned serious and shook his head.

One of my _many_ special talents was that I _always_ knew what type of relationship I had with a person. I could always tell when someone was a friend or an enemy, a boyfriend or a cute friend, a crush, _never_ a love though.

But with Damon, I had _no idea_ what the hell he was.

The class finally ended. And since there were two doors, I exited to the one farthest away from Damon and Caroline, and went to the one that was like five steps away from me. I got up and gave the binder to Kristen, and got the two books I had and walked out the door. Again I bumped into someone. But, instead of a 'watch where you're going,' I got a, 'I'm so sorry.'

I looked up to see Stefan's angelic face looking truly sorry, god he was hot. The opposite of Damon in looks, but gorgeous all the same.

"Stefan!" I threw my arms around him, unable to resist the chance to hug his beautiful body.

"Hey, Elena." He put his arms around me and hugged me back, of course he did, _I_ was very pretty. Plus, I think he liked me.

"How was your first class?" He wondered slowly pulling away, but not moving his eyes away from me for a second.

I pulled away too, but made sure to hold onto his brawny arms. However, I looked away from him for a second when I heard two very loud voices, one voice was deep and sexy and the other was annoying, giggly and obnoxious. Of course those voices belonged to Caroline and Damon. I promised I would only look at them for a millisecond, and I regretted it because I noticed they were about to kiss.

It was one of those gross movie star kisses. If only _she _knew whose lips he had kissed only minutes before. Caroline looked so happy with Damon, almost everybody would have thought they were in love. Hell, I would have believed it, had he not looked at me the way he did right before he kissed her.

He looked at me with the saddest eyes, so gorgeous I was sure I had recognized them from somewhere. Then his beautiful blue eyes had shifted from sad to angry and he quickly looked away from me to kiss her. It sounded silly, but he looked jealous of Stefan_ too._

"Awful, I didn't hear a word the teacher said. I was bored out of my mind!" I walked towards Caroline and Damon and stopped right in front of them, my back towards the lockers and my most flirtatious smile towards Stefan.

"Oh, that sucks." He laughed. "What are you doing for lunch?" Stefan wondered, it was the samequestion Damon had asked, but not in the same way at all.

"Well, as of right now nothing." I said looking down, and playing with my perfectly straight hair.

"That's not true." He grinned, with bright white teeth.

"Oh?" I knew he was taking me out, but I would let him play his little game. I looked right next to him and saw Damon was carefully listening to my conversation. My plan was working, _of course_ it was.

"Nope. I'm taking you out, wherever you wanna go." He smiled.

We were holding hands and laughing just like we would when we used to date behind Car's back. I laughed and pretended to be just as silly as I was when we were younger and he made me laugh just like he always knew how to.

If there was ever anyone to cheer me up and help me out of a sad time, Stefan was it.

We were looking at each other the way a couple would. I hadn't decided if I wanted anything with Stefan yet. We were holding hands but that didn't mean Stefan or I wanted anything with each other. To others the way we held hands and acted meant we were officially dating. But to Stefan and I, it meant absolutely nothing. We had known each other since birth, in order to find out that we actually liked each other, he would have to tell me. That's the way it always worked with us.

"Fine, but I don't know where. Surprise me like you used to with our desserts when we were little!" I laughed super flirtingly, and I sounded like an airhead, my laugh was just loud enough for everyone in school to hear me.

"Oh, Elena." He laughed, and shook his head.

I smiled back, but looked around to see everyone staring. No one was moving, just staring.

_ Oh_ this was going to be a _fun_ year.

He grabbed me and gave me a hug, but because I was on my tippy toes to return the hug, it looked like we were about to kiss. He held me in the hug to whisper in my ear.

"Everyone is staring." He laughed.

He was so close to me when we broke away, that anywhere else I would've just kissed him. Instantly, I would've just found his lips and kissed him. But I had amazing discipline, so I restrained myself.

"I know." I whispered back in his ear.

It was funny because I was _so _freaking immature and nice when I was with Stefan. I was the _old_ me, the innocent me, the one who was really adorable and _stupid_. God, I _hated_ the oldme.

"Come on, I think we both have the same next class." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me to class.

"Um, ok?" I laughed, how did everyone know my schedule except me?

I'll admit walking in pumps, and still having to look glamorous is hard, but of course _I_ pulled it off.

Everyone was staring at Stefan and I as he pulled me to class. It seemed like everyone had just stopped what they were doing, and stared at us. I thought it was funny.

"If you don't mind me asking, what class is it we have now?" I wondered as we continued walking.

"Chemistry." He said.

"Oh, I hate Science." I told him.

"Me too." He replied.

We were literally the last kids to enter the class, and everybody looked at Stefan and I like we

Were Hollywood stars they had never seen before.

"Miss Gilbert, Mr. Porter, nice of you to join us." The teacher sarcastically said. I saw that each shiny black desk fit two people and I could tell by their upset faces that they hated the person they sat next to. That meant the seats were assigned, and assigned seating meant the teacher was _really _strict.

The teachers death stare made me uncomfortable so I quickly looked down and unwillingly pulled my hand away from Stefan's.

"Sorry." He said.

"Well, you're lucky it's the first day of school." Our teacher said as he gave us an annoyed look. "Miss Gilbert, you're going to sit next to Mr. Salvatore. Mr. Porter you're going to be sitting by Miss Caroline Forbes." Mr. Banderas, whose name I caught by the name-plate on his desk, couldn't have picked better seats.

I walked towards my seat with no books, but I realized nobody had any books. I walked with inner giddiness as I walked towards Damon. He had a mischievous smile on his face as if he had seen what I looked like without any clothes.

"Hello Ms. _Gilbert_." Damon laughed. "I haven't seen you in forever."

"I shouldn't be sitting near you." I whispered so lowly Damon had to lean in extra close just to hear me. I tried not to look at him so as to 1) not raise suspicions and 2) not fall into the trap of his gorgeous eyes.

"And why not?"

"I do things I'm not supposed to when I'm around you." I whispered in a smile and finally looked at him to see his reaction as he tried to decipher the double meaning.

"You know I have the same problem?"

"Oh yeah? How do you deal with it?"

Damon paused as Mr. Banderas stopped talking for a second, and when he began to introduce us to the class and talked again, Damon answered.

"Well, usually I stay away from that person. But I don't think it'll work for us."

"Us?"

"Do you have a problem with the term? Am I not being grammatically correct?"

Damn it, Elena – don't take everything he says so seriously! He didn't mean anything.

"Why won't it work for us?" I kept looking at Mr. Banderas pretending we weren't having an extremely sexually tense conversation when the truth was we were sitting so close we were basically on top of each other.

"Because we just can't seem to stay away from each other. And even if you find a way I don't think _I'll_ ever learn." Damon whispered in my ear, and I was extremely turned on. I had goosebumps and everything.

"Well then I'd just have to make you learn." I looked at him with a sassy and naughty smile and you could tell he was falling into my trap faster than I had planned. Or was it the other way around?

"Do you have something to share with the class Mr. Salvatore and Ms. Gilbert?" Mr. Banderas interrupted our moment.

"No, sorry-" We both almost jumped out of seats. "I was just asking what time it was." Damon tried to play it off coolly.

"There are clocks on the sides of every classroom for a _reason_, Mr. Salvatore. Anyway-" Mr. Banderas rolled his eyes and droned on.

"That was close." Damon laughed in my ear.

_So are you_, I thought as I was starting to feel uncomfortable with such proximity. But, as if he could read my mind he immediately slanted the entire opposite side from me. The warmth I felt from him being so close immediately left and I almost shivered and huffed in upsetness.

As if to make him jealous I immediately turned to my side to look at Stefan. When he finally caught my gaze I waved at him and giggled flirtatiously. Stefan tried to hide his happiness and laugh by covering his mouth with his hand but his eyes couldn't lie. I almost laughed at loud with the faces he started to make to represent his boredom with the class, but I immediately turned back around to face Mr. Banderas, covered my mouth with my hand and laughed silently to myself.

"So, who is it? Stefan or Klaus?" I heard Damon whisper in my ear as he leaned in close again; my heart fluttered.

"Excuse me?" I pretended to be oblivious.

"Or is it both?"

I pretended to be shocked, but inside I thought, _I only really want you._

"What's it to you?" I smiled, as if testing him.

"Nothing, but I am friends with Stefan and would hate to see you broke his heart."

"Break a heart! I would never do such a thing." I gasped, although it sounded a bit sarcastic. "Besides, who says I want either of them?" I raised an eyebrow as I turned to look at him – my eyes desparately searching for an answer.

_I didn't just say that. I didn't just say that. I didn't just say that…_

Damon opened his mouth, but just as he was about to speak the bell rang and class was dismissed.

"You do _not _just want to be friends with Stefan. I've seen the way you act with him." Damon said quickly as he packed up his books.

"Can't a girl be nice to a guy without being his girlfriend?" I asked innocently.

"No."

"Are you saying girls and guys can't be friends?" I laughed as I stood in front of him, and he started moving closer to me.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." He smirked.

"But you said you wanted to be friends with me?" I caught him.

He didn't respond, instead he smirked as if that would tell me all.

"Are you coming, sweetie?" Caroline asked.

"Of course. Oh my gosh that was the most boring class I've ever witnessed right?" He replied as he walked and put his hand around her waist and kissed her forehead.

I stood there dumbfounded. What did he just say? That he _liked _me? That we could never be friends? _What_?

"Elena, are you ready for Spanish?" Stefan smiled at me.

I quickly nodded with a smile, but all the while I was thinking of what I was getting myself into. My mind wavered from thoughts of his proximity throughout the class, to when he told Caroline how _boring _class was when it was like the most exciting class of my life. But whatever I thought of included only Damon.

Oh my god, Damon Salvatore will be the end of me.

* * *

DId you like it?! COMMEENTTTT3 REVIEW :D RECOMMEND :D


	6. Chapter 6

6. You Can't Always Get What You Want

When I went to bed, I had a dream that I was making out with Damon and then my dream became a little worse than NC-17 and all of a sudden no clothes were on. And then the god damn alarm went off and I wanted to die.

_Get a hold of yourself Elena. He's just a guy – nothing else. No reason to feel so much for a simple hot guy…_

After I got over my disappointment, I put my beautiful Jimmy Choo black pumps on. Pumps + a mini skirt + my beautifully long wavy hair = a drop-dead gorgeous me, if I could say so myself. I put some lip gloss on and some mascara and eyeliner even though I didn't need it. I also put on my Tiffany's bracelet with the 5 different charms it had, that I bought when we were living in New York.

As I walked into the car, I almost expected Klaus to be there, but when he wasn't I was disappointed. How else was I supposed to fill my 5 minute car ride if not for his funniness? Oh well.

I was so excited when I got to school because everyone was looking at me, and I knew they all thought I looked beautiful. Every guy and girl was literally gawking at me – the guys because I was pure boning material and the girls because they couldn't _be _me.

I silently laughed to myself as I got out of my car and thought of what fools they all were to be obsessed with my beauty. And as I headed for a locker that I didn't know the location of, I looked to my side for a second to see Damon with his hands crossed in front of him, smirking at me, while talking to Caroline.

Fucking, Caroline. I _would_ take down Caroline – she would not have Damon. She couldn't. I had to separate them. How? It would be difficult but, who doesn't _love_ a challenge? I would start with a sleepover this weekend. I would invite every popular girl there was, except Caroline.

You see the first step is to take down the weak link – which Caroline was because she was dating. It's impossible to keep your friends when you have to dedicate your time to a boyfriend like Damon.

And you know whose gonna help me devise my master plan for a sleepover? Bonnie

Bennett, once a queen, always popular.

I had seen her yesterday without bothering to say hi, but now as I walked over to her locker I regretted it. Although she smiled as I walked over.

"Hey, Bonnie." I said.

"Hi, Elena, what's up?"

"Not much. How have you been? It's been years since we've talked." I smiled at her.

"I know. I feel like we're strangers to each other. I've missed you!" She exclaimed, and even hugged me. I immediately knew that Bonnie Bennett was an ally, not an enemy.

"So what's school been like since I left?" I asked.

"Elena, it's been a nightmare. Like, legit, you have no clue." She sighed, and put her books on the bench.

"Tell me all about it!" I happily asked.

We both sat on the bench and she started explaining.

"Alright, in eighth grade, Caroline kind of went a little nuts. Everybody hated her for what she did to you, and Jenna was pissed that you left because when Jenna left she knew she would have to make Caroline Precious, even though Jenna specifically stated that Caroline would never become the Precious. But Caroline did something crazy and forced Jenna to give her what she wanted without leaving her with any other options."

"What?" I asked.

"Caroline got Jenna expelled. She put marijuana in Jenna's locker and said that she was doing drugs."

"That's crazy!" I replied, so it was true. Caroline had turned into a psycho.

"So Caroline became the Precious of RGC High, but by the end of the

year, everybody agreed that Caroline was the most boring queen of life. And the Precious of the school was also supposed to be the life of the party. So everybody wanted her out. But then Damon came. Everybody went crazy over him. One girl, I swear to god, broke into his house and had someone video tape her steal his shirt and get under the covers of his bed. It's extremely sad."

"Oh my god, what happened to these girls?" I asked, it was crazy that every girl went _that_ nuts over him.

_But can you blame them? _Lol.

"Yeah, but everybody noticed he was a jerk and they gave up on him. Nobody wanted to give up on him but at the end of the year he did something that made no sense."

"What?" I asked.

"He asked Caroline to be his girlfriend. None of us understood it because the whole year he didn't even act like he liked her. It was actually the opposite. He kind of hated her." Bonnie said, surprising me.

"Why does everyone keep saying Damon's such a jerk? He's never been mean to me – in fact he's been overly nice." I wondered, was there a side of Damon I had yet to figure out.

_Please say no. Because I can barely handle this facet of him. _

"He's only nice to pretty girls – but even that doesn't last. You'll see soon enough. It's like he has no humanity." Bonnie said with bitterness.

_Don't be a bitch to him just because he broke your heart woman. _

"That's a little far-fetched don't you think?"

"No. You'll see." She narrowed her eyes, and I mentally rolled my eyes.

"What about Caroline, whatdo you think about her?" I asked, finally this answer would be the moment of truth.

"I hate the bitch. She's a lying, manipulative whore." Bonnie replied with a sour face.

_Precious_

"That's precious!"

"Precious?" Bonnie laughed.

"Yes, that's my new _word_." I announced.

"I love it." Bonnie giggled.

_Wow… I would laughed in my face and it's horrible originality – this girl is obviously fit to be my slave. _

"So I need your help." I said.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked.

"I hate Caroline. Most of you may have forgotten what she did to me, but I haven't."

"You want to take her down?" Bonnie wondered, her voice sounding very surprised.

"No, I want to _destroy_ her."

"Oh my god, why didn't you come back sooner?" Bonnie hugged me again and I laughed.

"Ok, so do you have a plan?" She wondered.

"Is that a joke? Of course I have a plan! This Friday, sleepover at my house, I need a list of every popular girl there is. I know you hate Caroline, and I can help you take her down, I'm like the only one who can." I said, all snotty.

"All right, I have friends who can do that. Anything else?" She wondered.

"Yeah, what are you doing Thursday?" I asked.

"Well, I was-" She started before I cut her off.

"Wrong. You're going shopping with me, and we're going to have the hottest clothes by Friday. Get me a list of the A-listers, and the B-listers. Also, I need to know who the hottest guys are at our school, and what girl the guys think is the hottest. I want like a freaking chart!" I laughed at the end.

"Sounds like fun." She smiled smugly.

"Oh, don't you know me at all? If I'm there, anything's fun."

"Ok, so shopping Thursday? Where?" She wondered.

"I'll have my driver pick us up, and you know the Usual. Saks, Nordstrom, Bloomingdales."

"Okay, perfect how about Merrick Park?" She wondered.

"Yes! It's a must, and we need new purses. And think of bribes. Becoming queen is like running for election. I need bribes, get your little girls a present or two." I said.

"Oh, I can't wait." She grinned.

I knew I chose wisely.

"Also, you need all your classes to be matching with mine, from now on you're my bff, just like in seventh grade. Wasn't that year so much fun?" I asked.

"Oh my god. I've never had a better year." She said.

"I know! Also! You need a boyfriend ASAP so do the rest of the girls. But I'll make a list of the girls we will have, and then I'll make a list of the acceptable guys at our school." I said turning around and walking to my next class.

"You need to work on your class schedule like now. If you have any problems, text me you, you have my number. Love ya, Bonnie." I said blowing her a kiss and turning around.

"Love you too, Elena" I heard her say. I couldn't wait till I won.

_Or maybe I just can't wait till Damon's mine. _

Get a hold of yourself – you don't like him this much, you _can't _like him this much, come on, stop sounding so pathetic!

I mentally kicked myself as I walked towards my locker and saw Damon standing right in front of it and looked at me suspiciously. I completely ignored him even though I was kind of excited that he was close to me.

"What are you doing talking to Bonnie Bennett?" He wondered looking at my eyes.

"Oh, I didn't know we were on that stage in our relationship where I had to justify my every move to you." I smiled coyly and put my hands on his shoulders and stood right in front of him as if this was our every-day thing.

"Ah, she's sarcastic." Damon smiled as he referred to me in the third person, but didn't move. He still had his hands cross in front of him. "You look very beautiful today." He said almost like a whisper.

"Thank you." I replied, my back against my neighbor's locker and my eyes looking directly at his gorgeous sapphire blue eyes.

"What are you doing standing in front of my locker?" I wondered, as I put my hands to my side.

"Asking you what you're doing talking to Bonnie, and I'd like a real answer this time." He replied.

I tried to get to my locker and he wasn't moving.

"And, I'd like for you to move, but we can't always get what we want." I sighed after continuously trying to get him to move but he wouldn't budge.

"Now, you and I both know that's total bullshit." He laughed.

"Well, sometimes there's things you can't have." I rolled my eyes and giggled and realized that I was unintentionally flirting.

_Or maybe it was _totally _intentional. _

I leaned in closer to him and cornered him.

"Like sometimes I may find a gorgeous guy, and I want to kiss him _so _badly but I can't. That's something I can't have right?" I blinked coquettishly and watched him smile but blush – trying to brush off my very forward comment but not doing it well enough.

Poor soul probably things I'm talking about him!

_That's because you are. _

Just as he was about to attempt to respond, Stefan stood next to me, gave me a waist-hug from behind and said, "Hey, Estella."

"Stefan!" I turned around quickly grabbed his pulled him in and kissed him. It was such an unexpected kiss that Stefan almost backed out but in order to continue the show I put my arms around Stefan's neck and pulled him closer. The kiss probably lasted a good 30 seconds before I pulled away and put my arm around Stefan and faced a very flabbergasted Damon.

"Or maybe you're right – you can always get what you want." I smiled, winked, and leaned in to give Damon what appeared to be a kiss on the cheek. But at the same time I leaned in and whispered, "get back to your girlfriend, lover boy." Then, I kissed his cheek quickly and pulled Stefan away with me, leaving Damon in front of my locker with a very distinct red look on his face.

He's mad, he's maaaddd and embarrassed! Yay.

Stefan started to talk to me as we held hands but I was completely engrossed in my own thoughts, so I merely nodded and pretended to hear him.

I had seen that look on a kid I had once bullied to death – not literally though, his name was Clark. Ol' Clarkie boy was absolutely infatuated with me, and I pretended to like him but I would make fun of him behind his back. When he found out he became so angry he gave me the scariest and eventually the saddest look I had ever seen on anyone's face in my lifetime.

Yeah they looked similar – but then again maybe _all _men's angry faces looked the same.

As Stefan droned on I saw him look behind at the watch and I realized finally, that he was saying we had to go to class. I finally began walking towards my locker, but when I got there and tried to open it, I realized I had no clue what my combination was. So I went walking to the office and caught my reflection - My Jimmy Choos looked hot and my calves looked more toned than usual, and my hair still looked gorgeous all wavy like it was. I was about to open the door when I saw a girl that I recognized from Bonnie's little clique when she was talking to them.

"Let me get that," she said.

"Thanks." I said, ignoring the fact that she should probably be in class.

I was waiting by the tiny little desk in the front office. And I heard a girl who sounded like Bonnie arguing with the principal.

"I don't see why you would need to change your classes to be matching Elena's. I don't honestly think it would be to her benefit to have you there. And besides, this is school, not a vacation house in the Hamptons." Principal Jean said.

"But, principal Jean! I-" I walked in and was about to save Bonnie's ass.

"I'm sorry to barge in but I overheard my name being called and thought you were talking about me, I'll just go now." I said, knowing the principal would _beg_ me to stay.

"No, Elena stay. Bonnie was just leaving anyways." Principal Jean said, putting Bonnie's schedule down.

"I couldn't help but overhear that Bonnie wanted to transfer her classes to mine?" I pretended to wonder.

"That's correct." She said.

"Well, I talked to her about this originally and I think coming back here would be so much easier if I had just one friend in every class." I said as convincing as I could.

"Yes, you make a fair point Elena. But what about Caroline? Wasn't she a very good friend of yours as well?" My principal reminded me.

"Yes, but I want Bonnie in all of my classes, and I think my parents would agree with me too. You remember my parents don't you? Cameron and Jane Gilbert? They were both students here and are now alumni, they donate lots of money to this school every year. I think about 2 million a year? The more their daughter is pleased, the happier they are investing in this beloved school. But of course Principal Jean it's you're call." I smiled.

"You make a convincing argument, you should think about becoming a lawyer." She smiled.

"I wanted to be an attorney since I could talk." I joked.

"Well, it shows. Bonnie talk to Mrs. Kaplan at the front desk to change your schedule. Elena is there anything else I can do for you?" She wondered, getting what I want is always so much fun.

"Um, yes. I don't know my locker combination." I laughed.

"I'm so sorry, I'll get it for you now."

"Thank you so much." I smiled.

We walked over to my locker and she told me that if I wanted, I could leave the books for each class in the classroom I needed them in and just pick it up there. I said yes and thanked her and got to class. My first class was… um…? Math! Oh yeah. I walked towards my first class, and checked my iPhone for the time. It was already 8:30, which meant I only had 45 minutes left of class, which was great. I walked up the stairs and almost expected to bump into someone again, but I didn't and it made me feel almost upset. Almost.

I opened the door, and everyone looked at me with curious eyes.

"Nice of you to join us Elena." Mrs. Dubocq said.

"Nice to be here. I don't have a note but Mrs. Jean says she wants you to go downstairs. I was speaking with her that's why I was late." I smiled at her sourly because of the way she was speaking to me.

Mrs. Dubocq left the classroom reluctantly and everyone was talking, I noticed two things. One, that Bonnie was sitting right next to me and two, Damon wasn't in the classroom yet I still was.

I immediately got up and walked around outside the class to see if I would find him – not realizing how obvious I was being.

"Searching for me?" Damon said, as he walked from behind me, grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him.

For a second I couldn't breathe – _we're playing a very dangerous game here._

"_Damon_…" I smiled in a reprimanding voice.

"I heard you're having a sleepover." Damon whispered in my ear.

_How did he know that?_

"How'd you hear that?" I asked, turning around, putting my hands around his neck as he put his arms around my lower waist and held me against him. It was perfect – this feeling. I loved being this close and wished I could stay like this forever.

"I have my sources." He smirked as he did a dance with his eyebrows.

"Well, you know what I heard?" I smiled.

"What?" He grinned pulling me in closer – as if it were possible.

"I heard you had a girlfriend." Immediately my smile fell to a serious look and I pushed

him away and started walking away.

"Elena, wait." Damon started walking over to me, and pulled my hand.

_God, how I love being chased._

As he pulled me back to him, he pulled me so close that he kissed me.

He KISSED me.

It was so sudden that I had no time to think or react and as soon as I realized what happened I was about to give in and wildly kiss him back –

"Ms. Gilbert and Mr. Salvatore!" Ms. Dubocq yelled, outraged.

We immediately jumped and backed about 20 feet away from each other.

Oh, Fuck.


	7. Chapter 7 - Tongue tied

"This is not some sort of teenage hook-up hot spot!" Ms. Dubocq yelled, officially annoying both me and Damon.

"Watch it with your tone." Damon hissed.

"It's seriously annoying hearing you go _at _it. We got it. Okay? We'll go inside, we're sorry. The whole bit." I rolled my eyes and laughed silently.

"You think you're so superior." Ms. Dubocq narrowed her eyes at me.

"No." I smiled with superiority. "I know." I whispered.

"You're both going to be in so much trouble for this-" She started.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Damon smiled. "Seeing as how my grandfather is the super-intendant of this school. Remember what happened last time his _only_ grandson felt he was being treated unfairly?" Damon narrowed his eyes and I thought the teachers eyes were going to bulge out of her head.

"Both of you get into the classroom. Now." She whispered so low it was not only obvious she was seething, but humiliated.

"I'm impressed." I smiled at Damon.

Damon looked _less _than happy right now though. _Uh oh…_

_ "_Don't tell anyone about this Elena. Promise me." Damon stepped closer to me and for a second my heart jumped.

"Oh. Sentimental are we?" I rolled my eyes with a laugh as I walked very closely to him. "Don't worry Damon, it was just a peck," I whispered in his ear. "Hardly even counts as a kiss." I whispered again and slowly kissed Damon's cheek, letting my lips linger on his skin for a few seconds longer than average, and quickly followed Ms. Dubocq.

As we headed over to Ms. Dubocq, I held a victorious smirk, to hide my embarrassment and anger, and as Damon walked to my side I noticed through the corner of my eye that his mouth was in a tight line– proof that he was fuming.

_At least both of us are mad we were pulled away from each other. _

As we walked in, Caroline looked extremely upset. Her eyes were seething and I could tell Damon was gonna get it.

I simply grinned in victory as I sashayed to my seat. I couldn't help but feel elated, that was until I saw Damon whisper quickly in Caroline's ear. She quickly smiled deviously and my heart fluttered.

_What were they planning?_

"What happened?" Bonnie whispered, somewhat distracting my hurt feelings.

"He-" I started, but Damon quickly turned and looked at me, as if reminding me what I promised. "Nothing." I whispered with a smile, trying to brush it off.

Inside, was an entirely different story though.

_Why would Damon kiss me, yet want to be with Caroline? Why was she smirking? Why am I so upset?!_

The final thought caught me off guard. Sure, I had been angry at other girls for being bitches. But I had never been angry at a boy. I had never given any of them enough importance to be angry – sometimes I got angry with Klaus but that didn't count. What was wrong with me?

The bell rang and I blinked several times as I came back to reality. As the teacher fled the classroom, much before we all exited, Damon stood and put his arm around Caroline and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

_If Damon and Caroline are planning something and they think they can get it by me I will not rest until I destroy them both…._

"So what's on the agenda today boss." Bonnie stood right in front of my view of their kiss and smiled.

"Did you get the list I asked you for?" I growled, no longer happy, as I walked around her to the back door exit.

"Which one? Well, it doesn't matter because the answer is yes to all of them." Bonnie shuffled through her bag as I walked and sat on the bench that was right next to all of their lockers and wallowed.

_Why would he plan something against me? Why isn't he attracted me like every other boy?_

I thought, but then I smiled.

_No, it's so obvious he's attracted to me. That's not the problem. The problem is he's planning against me. _

_ BUT WHY IS HE PLANNING AGAINST ME IF HE LIKES ME?_

"Elena!" I heard Bonnie yell and snap her fingers in front of me.

I should've responded, but I only got up when I saw Stefan walking over to me.

"Stefan!" I squealed as I jumped up on him and had my hands around his neck.

"Someone's happy today." Stefan smiled and I held him in the hug.

"Yeah, well you should've seen her five seconds ago." Bonnie muttered under her breath and I rolled my eyes, about to snap at her, but I saw Damon looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Elena, do you know what day it is today?" Stefan grinned and ignored my comment.

"Wednesday." I pretended to laugh into his shoulder as I looked seriously at Damon's mourning face.

"That's right, and you know what that means?" Stefan cheerfully asked.

"What?" I fought the urge to roll my eyes as Stefan's perkiness so I could continue the show for Damon.

"I'm taking you out for dinner tonight."

I didn't hear what he said really. I was very preoccupied with Damon at the moment. He made it obvious he was staring at me and nodded towards the handicap bathroom, and I looked at him strangely but he made it obvious that he wanted me to go there with him.

"Sounds great. Hold on, we have break now right?" I asked quickly as I pulled away from Stefan.

"Um, yeah for the next 8 minutes we do." Stefan said and looked at me strangely while Bonnie nodded.

"Okay, be right back. Bathroom break, sorry." I kissed Stefan's cheek quickly and sprinted to the bathroom.

I walked into the bathroom that was in a hallway quickly and shut the door and locked it behind me. I saw Damon standing there in front of me looking worried.

"Da-"

"Ele-"

We both started as we walked towards each other.

"I want to apologize." Damon started.

"We shouldn't see each other again-" I shook my head, but immediately regretted the words when I saw his reaction.

"What?" Damon looked angry.

"Look Damon, we've only know each other for a couple of days. You have a girlfriend, and I might be starting a relationship with other people and-" I paused as he looked at me strangely. "And I think it'd be best if we just stayed away from each other, because if not we might hurt the people we care about."

"If that's what you really want." Damon said solemnly, frustrating the hell out of me because his tone of voice made me uncertain of whether he was upset that I just cut him off or not.

"It's not what I want Damon." I let out, exasperated as I walked behind him and turned my back.

"It's our only option. It's obvious you're not going to break up with Caroline, and you know that I'm not asking you to do that." I pretended to be upset but felt nothing in reality except fear of what his next defining words would be.

"Elena," Damon whispered as he put his hand on my shoulder condolingly. "I'm sorry it's come to this. You know I really wanted to be friends with you. But for some reason every time we're alone together, or close-" Damon's words turned low and I turned around to see his facial expressions. His eyes looked hungry.

"I know Damon, I feel it too." I whispered as I took a step closer to him, and could feel his breath on mine.

_Seduce him or lose him? Seduce him it is. _

This was a defining moment. Would I kiss him? Not technically on the lips, but everywhere else maybe. I was going to take the risk, because I did not want to lose him just yet…

"Oh gosh, I wish I didn't feel like this." I whispered as I gracefully managed to step so near him that every part of our bodies were touching, and he held my waist tightly against him as I pressed one leg between the both of his. "I wish we never kissed, or anything similar." I whispered as I leaned into him and acted like I was going to kiss him, but never actually did. I felt him breathe heavily as he fought the massive urge he had to kiss me.

"Don't say that. I could never regret kissing you." Damon whispered and breathed on me.

"But if we'd never kissed, then we never would have felt what it was like and we maybe could have been friends." I breathed into his mouth and kept pretending to kiss him, but this time as he leaned in to kiss me I kissed his cheek, I could tell this was frustrating him.

"No Elena, I don't regret kissing you." Was all Damon whispered.

"But Damon, how can you not regret kissing me," I whispered, and breathed. "We betrayed Caroline." I breathed again and brushed his lips against mine but never actually pressed.

"I didn't mean," he paused to breathe. "to. I just wanted you." Damon finally whispered and I stepped into his groin a little more and he groaned as I kissed his neck in reward.

It was wonderful to feel his soothe neck, and he racing heartbeat as I made him feel good. I loved the power I had over him. As he slid his hand up the rims of my shirt, he made it so obvious that the last thing he wanted was to leave me.

"I want you too Damon." I whispered as I kissed up his neck and kissed the corner of his lips but continued to play the brushing of the lips game. "But Caroline-"

"I can't leave her." Damon whispered and squeezed my naked waist with his hands that were under my shirt. It did not go unnoticed that he was pushing me against the door and leaning into the middle of my legs either. I almost died right there but I was too mentally angry to succumb to the physical pleasures.

"I understand why, Damon. The same thing goes for me and Stefan," I lifted his head from my neck and gave him a peck on the lips that ended as soon as he pressed into it and tried to get me to kiss him. "But is it fair Damon?" I whispered as I continued to brush against his lips. "Is it fair to lie to them and pretend like nothing is going on between _us_?" I asked as brushed my lips against his with my tongue this time, and he pressed me against the bathroom door harder and pulled my waist against him harder as well. It was physically impossible to be any closer to him, and as he grew impossibly hard, I almost felt sorry for torturing him but at the same time wanted some much more than be held against the door…

"What about Stefan?" Damon breathed heavily. "Are you sure you don't love him?" Damon whispered as he basically grinded against me.

"Of," I paused as I tried to get words out. "course not. But he loves me so much that I could fall in love with him. Why?"

_He's using my game against me. And my god is he good at it. _

"Even though I have to stay with Caroline, Stefan's like my brother, I would hate for you to hurt him." Damon breathed as I pushed into his groin and took back some power as I sucked on his neck and then his lower earlobe. I could feel him basically purring.

"Don't sacrifice me, Damon. If you want me, then claim me. Don't think of others as an excuse for what we _feel_." I breathed and slightly lifted my leg a little to push against his rock hard on, and he groaned very audibly as I had my hands play wildly with his hair.

"Elena," was all he could whisper, as he reveled in the feeling I brought him.

"Why?" I asked, as I kissed up his neck. "Do," kiss. "you," kiss. "want," kiss. "me" final kiss to his lower jaw. "to love him back?" I breathed heavily. "Do you want me to fall in love with your best friend?" I distracted him by continuously pressing against his hardness and leaving peppered kisses all around his face.

With no response, I continued to kiss everywhere but his lips and prepared my exit.

"Fine. I'll do it Damon. I'll," I paused to brush my lips against his and bit his lip slightly. "fall in love with your _brother_." I then struggled out of his hold and as soon as I opened the door slightly Damon grabbed my arm and pushed me against the wall next to the door and tried to get us back into the same position as before and leaned into kiss me.

"Don't." I stopped and put my hands on his lips and touched them softly as I closed my eyes for a slow second and opened them. "If you kiss me again, then I'll never be able to get you out of my head." I whispered and quickly I opened the door and shut it in triumph.

Wow.

_I basically just did horrible things – which I don't know what to classify it under – with Damon Salvatore in the bathroom. _

As I walked into our locker area, I realized that no one was there and I did not know what class I had. _Oh, crap._

"Mr. Salvatore and Ms. Gilbert," Mr. Banderas grunted as he held his door open. "You do realize class started 10 minutes ago correct?"

"Um, I, um," I paused, unaware how to excuse myself seeing as how I was yet capable to produce words.

"We got lost." Damon finally said as he walked closely behind me into the classroom and we walked straight to our desks, that were _all _the way in the far left corner of the room.

"Funny how you got lost, seeing as how both of your books are here and everything." Mr. Banderas rolled his eyes and walked to his desk and began talking about his powerpoint.

I looked directly at Stefan as I wondered how my books got here, and he mouthed, "Bonnie," and I smiled. Not because Bonnie brought my things. Because Caroline next to him was so red, tomatoes had nothing on her. You could literally seem steam rising from her as she watched us walked back to our desks slowly.

_This would have been so much better if Damon and I did not sit next to each other…_

"So, today we're going to be learning about chemical bonding-" I heard Mr. Banderas say, and Damon and I now sat and pulled out materials to copy with, as we sat in a corner now devoid of light entirely because the power point required the lights to be turned off to see well.

Throughout my little whatever that was in the bathroom, it never occurred to me that Damon would be able to get revenge. Until now, as he was rubbing his foot against mine.

I looked at him seriously as if demanding him to stop, but he smirked. He defiantly hooked his foot around my leg and began to pet it up and down, repeatedly. He smiled as I fought a shiver that was running through me. And little did I know there was so much more to continue.

As sly as a cat, Damon continued to pay attention to the front of the classroom, but put his expert hands to work as he put his hand on my knee and started to work his way up dangerously slowly. As he slid his hand up inch by inch, my breath hitched. Damon noticed and quickened his pace and just as he almost reached a place where I was not prepared for him to touch me, but so wanted him to. I decided to play the same game.

Instead of taking my sweet time, however, I immediately grabbed his upper inner thigh and began petting his leg there until I got closer and closer to his now fully hard on. His hands threatened to do the same thing and we were both a literal centimeter from touching each other in the perfect area as we paused, looking at each other daringly. Until I finally smirked and beat him to the punch by rubbing my left hand slowly against his hard on that felt painfully constrained in his pants. Damon shut his eyes for a second and scooted closer to me as if to allow me better access, until he finally stopped teasing the rims of my lacy underwear and pressed on my clit.

I wanted to yell out, or jump on him so that he could do something to make this throbbing sensation feel better and not worse, but I bit my lip and simply put my left leg on top of his very slowly and subtly so no one would notice. We couldn't get any closer – so I figured half sitting on his lap would suffice.

_Elena, you're a prude, you've never done this sort of thing. Don't forget that._

I tried to remind myself but as Damon stuck a finger inside of me, in a place whose purpose I thought was specific to a tampon, I couldn't give less. All I wanted was balance and that was what I got when I pressed into Damon's hardness.

_You're in class. __Remember that. _

My conscious yelled, but my animal and wild side would have none of it. All it wanted was _Damon. _

I turned to look at the clock for a millisecond, and saw that we had 1 more hour of this wonderful torture. 1 more hour of bliss…

When the bell rang, no one was in more shock than Damon and I. We hadn't been aware how long we were giving each other hand jobs for, but before we realized it, class was over.

I gathered up the courage to look up into his eyes, and I saw a dark hunger consume him. And at that moment, had other kids not been in the room – as well as the teacher – I thought Damon would have taken me on the lab table.

But instead, he grabbed my hand and pulled me quickly out of the classroom, left our books there, and we ran to the bathroom before anyone could notice we went in it together.

_Thank God for personal Handicap bathrooms_.

"Elena," Damon whispered as he cupped my face with one hand and held me tightly against him with the other.

"Damon," I breathed for a quick second and before I could get out a sound he pressed his lips against mine and moaned as we resumed our earlier position and he had his knee directly on my clit, while I continued to press slightly on his hardness.

I felt Damon force my mouth open to slide his tongue in and the kiss made me melt in his mouth. He was a marvelous kisser and I wanted to die from that alone.

Then Damon brought up my leg and lifted it to put it around him. As I tightened my hold around his body and he pushed me against the door again, Damon began to kiss my neck and move his hands wherever he wanted. His right hand slid up the leg I had around him and played with the rim of my underwear again as his left hand went all the way up to my bra.

I could tell he was a bit nervous about touching my boobs, but since I was so new to this – because I had never gone this far with any of my previous boyfriends – and all these feelings were so overwhelming, he probably could have had sex with me in that moment and I wouldn't have objected.

I was putty in his hands as he put his hand around my C cup and slowly began to squeeze. Finally he dipped a finger inside both my underwear and my bra and began to play with the bare skin as he continued to suck as if drawing blood from my neck. I had never had an orgasm before, but with what I had gathered, I was just about there.

"Damon, don't stop." I barely whispered as he started kissing from my neck to my chest and entering not one but two fingers inside me and moving them up and down.

"Oh," I moaned and jumped into him. He groaned at the push into his hardness and pressed into me.

_Oh, god why can't I stop this? Why is he so wonderful at this?_


End file.
